The Cat and the Initiative
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is the second part of "The Cat" series and it is about Davey and Veemon meeting up with the future members of Fury's "super secret boy band".
1. Eight Months Later

"Eight Months Later"

 **Second part of 'The Cat' series. Please enjoy and review!**

It was a beautiful day in June and the sun was beating down on the heads of the people who were wandering around the streets.

Sitting in a cafe together was a teenage girl who had caramel skin, chest length raspberry colored hair and chocolate brown eyes and a man who was of African American ancestry who had facial hair and a brown eye while the second was covered up by a black patch.

The girl was wearing a yellow beanie on her head, a white camisole and jean shorts while she had pink flip flops on her feet.

As for the man, he was dressed in all black and even had a long, floor sweeping leather jacket on.

"I seriously don't understand how you can wear that in this weather. You must be dying in that." The girl, Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya, grimaced.

"You get used to it after a while." Nicholas 'Nick' Fury commented.

Just then, a waiter came over carrying a tray that had a coffee mug and a strawberry banana smoothie on it.

" _Sate, koko ni shinshi no kōhī ga arimasu. Soshite josei no tame no sumūjī. Mō nani ka te ni ireru koto wa dekimasu ka_ (Okay, here is the coffee for the gentleman. And the smoothie for the lady. Can I get you anything else)?" The waiter asked.

" _Watashitachiha daijōbudesu, arigatō_ (We're fine, thank you)." Fury dismissed.

Nodding at that, the waiter set the drinks down before he then left to take someone else's order.

Taking her smoothie, Davey took a deep sip and smiled at the sweet taste of the fruit.

"Okay, so what did you need to see me about, Nick?" She asked.

"I heard about your recovery from Romanoff and Barton. They said that you've had a few problems, but have moved passed them." Fury brought up.

Being reminded of the troubles she had experienced with coping with trying to rebuild her life over the last eight months, Davey sighed as she thought back to everything.

Her parents had enrolled her in school with fake documents telling them that Davey was their daughter whom they adopted since she had been in the system for quite a while.

Philip Coulson had helped the Motomiya family with the fake documents that stated Davey was originally named Davinia Katarina Petrova whose parents had died when she was a baby and had been at an orphanage in Toronto for years.

They knew having her labeled as a Canadian-Bulgarian child made the most sense since she didn't look Asian and had a slight Bulgarian accent when she pronounced certain words.

It had all been difficult when she enrolled into school and had to act like she didn't know anyone and had to deal with students talking about how she was Davis' replacement in the Motomiya family and in the DigiDestineds group.

Hearing this had angered her and it took everything she had to not attack the students who had said that, but she managed to keep herself under control.

"It was a bit difficult going back to school, being introduced to my old classmates as the Motomiyas' adopted child and not being able to interact with everyone like we used to, but the rest of the stuff has been okay. I'm still training and have even been teaching my friends how to fight to protect themselves." Davey said.

After watching the news and reading the news papers to learn exactly what was going on in the world, Davey had become worried that one of her friend were going to be attacked by the crazy people that were out in the world.

She wanted to make sure they could protect themselves and that they didn't have to rely on their Digimon to help them all of the time.

Ken Ichijouji and Cody Hida were the only ones who actually picked up on the training well enough, but that was only because they had past experiences with martial arts training.

"I see. And how have your family and friends been dealing with this?" Fury asked as he sipped his coffee.

"My family are completely okay with everything. The only thing they care about is that I'm back home with them. As for my friends... Things have been awkward. Especially when they tried to set me up on dates with different people. I told them not to bother since I wasn't ready to try that yet. Despite all of that, working on rebuilding my life has brought us all closer than we originally were." Davey explained.

Her friends were unsure of how to deal with Davey and were worried they would do something to offend her, but they all eventually worked things out.

Taking an interest in this, Fury took another gulp of his coffee before he then decided to get to the reason why he had come to check up on the girl personally.

"Look, Motomiya, there's something important we need to talk about." Fury said as he folded his hands on top of the table.

Narrowing her eyes at this, Davey leaned forward and stared at the man, curious to know what it was that he was planning.

"What's going on, Nick?' She demanded.

"Have you ever heard of Tony Stark?" He questioned.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" Davey quipped.

That made Fury's lips pull up into a smirk.

If Stark were to use any way to describe himself, then those would be the exact words he would use.

It also made Fury worry about what it would be like having Stark and Motomiya meet and interacting with each other.

He already felt a massive headache forming at the simple thought of the snarky billionaire and sassy hybrid ever meeting.

"Yes, him. Last month, he came out as the super hero Iron-Man. Because of this, I went to go pay the man a visit and spoke with him about something I'm here to talk to you about." Fury said.

"And what is that?" Davey asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's called the Avengers Initiative. It's an idea, a project that Coulson and I came up with. The idea of it is to bring together a group of remarkable people so they can do some remarkable things together." Fury explained.

"Like the Fantastic Four?" Davey asked as she remembered what she heard about the team.

Izzy Izumi and Willis Stuart had both been fascinated with the story of the Fantastic Four since they were a group of scientists and astronauts who had gone up into space, and wound up having their cells mutated by a cosmic storm that had given them powers.

Later on, the group of four had started using their powers to help people and had even saved the world from an evil force called Galactus that was about to destroy the planet.

"Hell no! We rejected those spandex wearing pains in the ass." Fury scoffed.

"Y-You rejected the Fantastic Four? Why?" Davey asked in surprise.

She would have thought Fury would want a group of powerful people who were well liked by the public to join SHIELD and help them on missions.

"Because they cause more damage than good. There is always in-fighting going on with them and it causes them to mess up on missions. Storm and Grimm are both wildcards that constantly cause destruction while trying to save the day and I'm not in the mood to do any babysitting, which is what I would have to do if those bastards joined the Initiative." Fury explained.

"Okay, fine, I understand that. Anyway, who else has been accepted into the Initiative?" Davey questioned.

"So far, only Barton and Romanoff have been accepted. But you and Stark are both candidates for joining." Fury revealed.

That news made Davey's jaw drop in shock, unsure of how to feel about this sudden information.

She did want to be able to get back out there to use her new abilities for good and to help people, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet.

Or if her family would allow her to do so.

"Why-Why-Why am I a candidate?" She stuttered.

Smirking, Fury leaned on the table and stared straight into the girl's stunned eyes, feeling amused that he had been able to catch the girl off guard.

"Because, from what I heard about this DigiDestined thing, you've saved the world before. You're used to being placed on a team with strangers and learning to get along with them to get the job done. Romanoff and Barton both believe you would be of great help, and I know you would be a good addition to the team with your skills." Fury said.

Leaning back in her seat, Davey was unsure of what to say or do that this moment.

She knew that Fury would want to use her abilities for something one day and now, here he was, telling her how he wanted to add her onto his little superhero team.

"I, um, I really don't know what to say here." Davey shrugged.

"You don't have to agree now. Besides, we're waiting until you turn 18 before recruiting you. Wouldn't want your parents hunting me down and killing me. And I'm pretty sure your father will do that." Fury smirked.

"There's a possibility." Davey agreed.

Thinking over what Fury had said Davey knew that in two months time, she would be turning 17 years old.

That meant she only had one year left until she was recruited to become a member of the Avengers Initiative.

Chugging down the rest of his coffee, Fury then placed down a few bills to pay for his drink before he then stood up.

"We'll be in contact." Fury said as he then walked out of the cafe.

Staring after the man as he left, his long coat swishing behind him, Davey couldn't help but scoff.

"Could you be any more of a cliché?" She rolled her eyes.

To be continued...


	2. A Choice

"A Choice"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The DigiDestineds had all gathered at a gym and were currently working out together, like they did every weekend.

Davey was standing in front of a punching bag, keeping it steady as a black haired girl with pink eyes started hitting it.

"Meiko, don't just punch at random. Punch at an angle. The follow through will be better." She instructed.

"Okay." Meiko Mochizuki nodded.

She then started hitting from an angle and she found it easier, which made her grin and Davey, looked at her with a small, proud expression.

Off to the side, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya was spotting Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi as the redhead lifted the weights, grunting with effort as he felt the pain forming in his arms.

"I can't take much more of this. Take this away from me." Izzy whined.

Chuckling in amusement, Tai lifted the bar away and Izzy sighed in relief as he relaxed on the bench under him.

"I think you need to work out more than this, Izzy." Tai smirked down at the exhausted boy.

Ken Ichijouji was sparing with Willis Stuart and managed to easily punch the American boy onto the ground.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy hitting me." Willis commented.

Smirking at that, Ken brushed his bangs back and tightened his ponytail.

"Now, what would make you say that?" The child of Kindness teased.

"I hate you." Willis groaned as he pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Okay, back to what we were talking about before." Takeru 'TK' Takaishi said.

The blond boy was standing beside Davey, staring down at the cat hybrid with a serious expression on his face.

"They want you to join some top secret spy team filled with super powered people? And you're thinking about joining?" TK asked.

Seeing Meiko step away from the punching bag, having enough of the work-out, Davey then started aiming a few hits at it, easily making the bag sway from the attacks.

"I mean, yeah, why not?" Davey said.

She then started adding a few kicks into the assault, creating a rhythm.

"It's not like anyone else would hire me to work for them." She grunted as she hit the bag.

"Of course someone would. You have a good work ethic. You're determined to get your job done. You could still own that ramen cart you always wanted." TK insisted.

Thinking about her old dream, Davey couldn't help but feel like it was something from a fantasy.

There was no way she could become a ramen chef and own a cart to work in.

No one would want a super soldier/mutant hybrid to work for them.

She would be rejected simply because of the way she looked.

If she joined this Avengers team that Fury told her about, then she would be able to do a lot of good and help people who really needed it.

"I have a new dream now, TK." She said.

Placing her hands on the punching bag to stop it from moving, she turned around to face the child of Hope who was staring at her with a curious, yet concerned expression.

"And what's your new dream?" TK questioned.

The rest of the DigiDestineds had stopped their work-outs and turned their attention over to the cat hybrid, wondering what she was going to say.

"I want to help people, keep them safe and protect them. I know that there are a bunch of sick people out there who have hurt innocents and I want them to be stopped. I can do that. I can put these guys away and make sure they never do anything evil like that ever again." Davey explained.

Everyone went silent at that as they thought over her words, knowing how important it was to her to save people after the things she had gone through.

Nowadays, the worlds had become a cruel and dangerous place for people to live in with all of the abductions, raping, murders and terrorists groups that existed.

No one was safe and it was the reason plenty of parents didn't bother taking their children out for Halloween anymore since they were scared something horrible would happen.

Walking over to the cat hybrid, Sora Takenouchi placed a hand on her shoulder making Davey look up at her.

"If this is what you want to do, then I think you should do it." The pretty orangette smiled.

"It sounds like something you're really serious about. And we all know we wouldn't be able to change your mind about this, no matter what." Cody Hida said.

"I honestly don't feel very comfortable about this, but if this is what you want to do with your life, then I guess we can't stop you." Kari Kamiya smiled sadly.

Glancing around at all of her friends who had gathered around her, Davey saw that they all looked supportive, but also worried.

"Thanks, guys. I just hope my parents are just as okay with it." Davey sighed.

"Um, you may not get as positive of a response with them." Meiko spoke up.

"Believe me, I know." Davey ran a hand through her bangs.

She could just imagine how badly her overprotective father was going to react to this news.

(At home...)

David Motomiya, a black haired man with brown eyes and tanned skin, was staring at his youngest daughter with his mouth wide open, unable to believe what he had just heard.

His wife, Josephina 'Josie' Motomiya, the beautiful blonde, was also shocked by what she had heard.

As for Jun Motomiya, the magenta haired girl and the only fair skinned member of the family, looked stunned, but seemed to accept what she had heard, almost like she had been expecting it.

Davey was sitting on the chair, holding Veemon on her lap, as she stared up at her parents with a nervous expression, knowing that they weren't pleased in the slightest.

"You want to join SHIELD? Are you insane! No, we just got you back! We're not about to lose you again to some government agency!" David yelled.

"Dad, this isn't your choice, it's mine. I have to do something with my life. And besides, how is becoming an Avenger any different than being a DigiDestined?" Davey reminded.

"You didn't have a choice in becoming a DigiDestined. This right here, you do have a choice with this. You don't have to do this." David insisted.

"But I do. I want to be able to help people, keep them safe, and show them that someone out there cares about their safety and wellbeing." Davey explained.

Her grip tightened on Veemon and she stared down at the ground, remembering her time at the facility.

Images of her torture and intense training popped into her mind.

There was a time when she and the Winter Soldier had been taken to Siberia where she was introduced to the 30 other super soldiers that had been created, but they were unstable and dangerous.

They were random people who had been abducted and experimented on, being driven insane from the procedure.

The scientists had all labeled the 30 soldiers as wildcards who were unpredictable, unstable and wouldn't obey orders, so they would only be used when absolutely necessary.

Davey had been forced to train against them and had proven that she was more powerful than they were when she slowly slipped into her more primal nature, and after she had beaten them into submission, the soldiers had all been placed back into cryogenic sleep much to the Winter Soldier's relief.

He hated the soldiers more than anything since he been the one to train them and get beaten up by them, namely the large male who seemed to take great joy in causing him harm and tried to damage Red Death, only to wind up with her almost taking his head off.

Shaking off the memories of Siberia, Davey frowned as she stared up at her family.

"I know what these people are thinking. They sit around, praying, hoping that someone will come find them; that someone out there cares enough about them to be searching for them. But after some time, that hope begins to fade until it's completely gone. I gave up hope. A year after being there, I gave up hope of ever being saved or found. I don't want anyone else to ever feel that way. This is why I have to do this." Davey said.

Everyone stared at the youngest member of their family in horror, unaware that she had been feeling like that.

She had never told them that she had actually lost hope that she would ever escape or be saved by anyone.

"Oh, baby!" Josie cried as she pulled her youngest child into a hug.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing when I know I have the abilities to help them. I'm not going to stand back and let bad things happen. I'm joining the Avengers and I'm going to use these skills I learned to help people and protect the world." Davey declared.

"That sounds like the old Davis I remember." Veemon smiled up at his partner.

"Yeah, it really does." Jun sighed as she smiled at her sister.

Sighing at this and knowing that he was unable to say or do anything to change his daughter's mind, David placed his hand on Josie's shoulder making the blonde look back at her.

"Let your mother and I discuss this first." He requested.

With that said, the two adults walked into their bedroom and David grabbed his cell phone, calling up Clint to speak with him about the situation.

When their parents went into their bedroom, Jun moved to sit down beside her sister, looking her over with a worried look.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? This is huge. And I don't think you can back out so easily." Jun said.

"Jun, I've been stuck in this loop ever since Myotismon kidnapped all those families and locked them up at the convention center. I'm doing this. I can't ever back out or turn my back on anyone." Davey told her.

Jun sighed at this, knowing that her sister was never going to change her mind about this and hoped their parents would accept it, especially since Davey would join on her own when she turns 18 years old.

It would be legal for her to join SHIELD on her own when she was 18 and there would be nothing the Motomiya family could do about it.

"Besides, it's not like she's going to be alone. I'll be with her every step of the way." Veemon spoke up.

Glancing down at the dragon sitting in her lap, Davey smiled down at him, happy for his support and the confidence he had in her.

A few minutes later, David and Josie walked out of their bedroom, the couple looking very serious as they made their way into the living room.

They stopped in front of their children on the couch and stared down at them, making sure they had their undivided attention.

"So, we talked about it." David said.

This made Davey, Veemon and Jun stare up at their parents, wondering where they were going to go with this.

Josie linked her arm with David and they both shared a certain glance, almost looking like they were reading each others' minds.

"And we decided that...you can join the Avengers Initiative, if you really want it. But you have to stay by Clint or Natasha's side, no matter what." Josie told her.

Smiling at this, Davey set Veemon down on the couch and rushed up to her parents and gave them a hug, happy that they understood the choice she had made and why she had to do it.

"I'll be okay, guys, don't worry so much." She said.

"Not possible." David said as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

He only had a year left until his daughter not only graduated from high school, but she would also move to New York where she would be staying with Clint and Natasha as she was trained into an agent of SHIELD and a member of the Avengers.

Deep down, he wished there was a way to turn back time so that his daughters would be sweet, innocent children again who didn't have any ambitions and simply wanted to play and have fun.

To be continued...


	3. Sweet Seventeen

"Sweet Seventeen"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Cat quickly ducked down, avoiding the knife that was swung at her head._

 _She was quick to dodge the knife that kept swiping at her and raised a hand, using her own knife to block the swipe that was done at her._

 _The man she was sparring against was over 6 feet tall with long chestnut brown hair, crystal blue eyes and he had stubble on his beautiful face._

 _Thankfully, it was his right arm he was using against her and not his left-the bionic arm-since it would have done more damage if she tried to block an attack from it._

" _You need to be faster. No one else is going to be easy on you." Winter Soldier said._

" _This is easy?" Cat asked in disbelief._

 _Lifting her leg, she then kicked the larger male in the stomach, pushing him away from her._

" _What's with you today? You're more sluggish and less agile than you usually are." Winter Soldier frowned in worry._

 _His girl was stronger than this and had more energy to dance around him, but she seemed off today and had a difficult time moving, almost like she was in pain._

 _Panting, Cat brushed her messy bangs out of her face and dropped her knife, glancing around the area to make sure none of the guards were around._

" _I got pulled out of my cell late last night for some tests." She said._

 _Lifting the front of her long sleeved shirt, she revealed the fresh wounds that had sealed over into red lines all over her stomach._

 _They looked like they had been done at random, with no patterns and were simply made to cause damage._

 _The sight of them made Winter Soldier glare and he tried to keep himself in check before he went on a rampage._

 _He hated it when the doctors would take Cat away to experiment on her, especially if it was something that was actually a sick form of torture in disguise._

" _They wanted to test my healing factor, to see how well I would heal from getting sliced up repeatedly by a knife. It's still kinda tender." Cat told him._

 _Walking up to the cat hybrid, the Asset placed his cold, metal hand against her burning wounds and she hissed at the feeling, but she relaxed._

 _The feeling of the cool metal on her wounds helped take away the sting that had been left behind from the constant pain she had been put through for hours._

" _We'll go back to working on your aim with guns. We'll try the knives again when you're completely healed. We don't want to put any strain on your wounds and open them up again." He ordered._

 _Nodding at that, Cat allowed the Winter Soldier to lead her over to the firing range, staying close to his side when she noticed some of the agents leering at her._

 _She hated the fact that her body was developing and that gained her the attention of the guards, which made her skin crawl in disgust._

 _Feeling the Asset wrapping his arm around her waist, Cat leaned into his side and soaked up the comfort his presence provided her._

 _If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she was safe as long as she was with him._

Grunting at the sudden force that landed on her chest, Davey's eyes snapped open and she glared up at the small blue and white dragon who was sitting on her chest.

He was staring down at her with bright scarlet eyes and he smiled down at her in excitement.

"Happy birthday, Davey!" He cheered.

"It'd be a happier birthday if you let me sleep a bit longer." Davey groaned.

Sitting up in her bed, Davey grabbed the baby dragon and held him against her chest.

Giggling, DemiVeemon cuddled into the girl's chest making her smile down at him.

Honestly, she could never figure out how he could be so perky and chipper in the morning.

Glancing over to her door when she heard footsteps, the cat hybrid was stunned when her sister opened the door and then her mother walked through it holding a tray that was filled with pancakes, sliced strawberries and maple syrup.

The Motomiya girls were part Canadian after all.

They couldn't have pancakes or waffles without maple syrup, it just wouldn't be natural.

There was also a glass of milk and a small cupcake that had blue icing and a candle with a lit wick.

David followed after the two females and they all began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the younger girl and Davey felt herself blush at the sudden attention.

She hadn't had anyone wish her a happy birthday in years and it felt strange to finally see someone act like it was a good thing that she was born, hear how happy they were that she was here right now and not treat her like she had been 'made'.

Completing the song, Josie placed the tray over Davey's lap as she, Jun and David all smiled down at her.

Smiling, she picked up the cupcake and blew out the candle making everyone clap.

"Happy Sweet Seventeen, Davey!" Jun cheered.

"Isn't it supposed to be Sweet Sixteen?" DemiVeemon asked in curiosity as he stared up at the older pinkette.

He was still a bit confused on how humans seemed to have so many birthdays that were of great importance, such as their 18th and 21st birthdays.

And he also didn't understand why girls seemed to think that turning 16 was such a big deal.

"Yeah, well, we never got to have a big Sweet Sixteen for her last year, but we can have a Sweet Seventeen." Jun grinned as she sat down on the bed.

Thinking back to last August, Davey remembered that she had been taken to the facility's branch in America for a few days to battle against the soldiers there where the boss could observe her.

The only good thing about that was that she was able to beat up a bunch of annoying, disgusting men who all thought they were better than she was simply because she was a little girl.

The Asset had a difficult time keeping a straight face as he watched it all and had to wear his face mask to hide the grin that kept curling his lips when he watched his girl fight.

"Even if I was here for that, then that meant I wouldn't have been kidnapped and I would still be a guy, so I wouldn't be able to have a Sweet Sixteen. That's not for guys. At least, I don't think they are." Davey frowned in confusion.

Rolling her eyes at this, Josie leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead and David kissed the side of Davey's head, giving her ears a scratch.

"Eat your breakfast. Afterwards, we can all go out and do something as a family. Unless you want to spend some time with your friends." David said.

"Actually, I wanna spend some time with you guys." Davey told them.

This made David and Josie smile brightly, happy that they would be able to spend some personal time with their children.

"Great! We'll leave you to eat and get ready then." Josie said and couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she and David left the room.

"I think you made them happy." Jun commented.

"No, what clued you in?" Davey drawled sarcastically.

After eating her breakfast and getting dressed, Davey went out with her family for the day.

They went to the movie theatre to watch whatever was playing and then they went out to look around the shops.

For some reason, Davey felt compelled to go into the pet shops and Jun was happy to do so.

Walking into the pet shop, the family glanced around at the different types of animals that were inside.

Jun had gone over to look over the bunnies while Josie and David were looking at the puppies.

When Josie had stepped up to the cage that a Shiba Inu puppy was inside of, the pup started barking in excitement and its tail wagged, hoping for a play mate.

"Oh, what a little cutie." Josie cooed.

Whimpering in excitement, the puppy started scratching his claws against the glass for attention.

"Josie, stop playing with the poor thing. We can't give it false hope that we're going to take it home with us. It's cruel." David said.

"Why can't we take it home with us?" Josie asked as she smiled down at the pup.

"Because our daughter is a cat. I don't think it would be a good idea to get a dog. What if they...have issues with each other?" David asked with a worried frown.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Josie glanced over to where Davey was located and smirked at what she saw.

The girl was looking into a cage that had a Kai Ken puppy inside and was smiling down at it.

The black furred puppy was grinning up at the cat hybrid, her little tail wagging and she was staring up at Davey with excitement in her eyes.

Davey was actually surprised that the puppy seemed to be taking so kindly to her.

Back at the facility, the guard dogs that they had would growl, bark or whimper in fear whenever they sensed her.

This puppy seemed to be taking kindly to her and looked like she wanted to play.

"I don't think we'll have that problem." Josie commented.

Turning to look at where his youngest daughter was located, David saw that she seemed to have bonded with the puppy.

Seeing the look she had on her face, David knew that if she asked him if she could keep the puppy, then he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

Staring down at the puppy, Davey felt her primal side rattling at the cage, trying to break out as it sensed the innocent animal, viewing it as prey.

Realizing that her darker side was still there at the back of her mind, it made the cat hybrid feel greatly upset as she stared down at the puppy.

Jumping onto the cage, DemiVeemon stared down at the puppy and she started jumping up at him, trying to get to him so she could play, making the dragon giggle in amusement.

Jun then walked over to her younger sister, wanting to check up on her.

"So, are we getting a new dog?" Jun asked.

"I-I don't think so. I mean, I don't trust myself to not hurt the poor thing." Davey said.

"You wouldn't hurt it." Jun denied.

"I might be hiding it pretty well, but deep inside me, there is a...primal side of me. A side that still wants to do some damage, even against an innocent little puppy. It's the lion DNA inside me. Maybe after a few more years when I get better control of myself I can get a pet, but for now..." Davey trailed off.

Wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders, Jun pulled her into her side and kissed her head.

She knew her sister was still struggling, but Jun was proud of her for being able to cope as well as she has over the last nine months.

"Don't worry. One day you will. Come on; let's get out of here before Mom manages to convince Dad to buy up most of the baby animals in the shop." Jun joked.

That made Davey crack a smile and she grabbed DemiVeemon, taking him with her and as the Motomiya family left the pet shop, passing by a cage that had a snake in it.

The snake hissed at Davey, seeming to mock her and it angered the cat hybrid who hissed back at the serpent.

" _Chertov gryaznyy zmey_ (Fucking filthy serpent)." She cursed in Russian.

She always did hate snakes.

Hearing the song 'Killer Queen' start to play, Davey reached into her pocket and took out her iPhone, quickly answering it without even checking to see who it was.

After all, she had set the ringtone for the person and knew who it was going to be.

"Hey, Tasha." She greeted.

"Happy birthday, _kotenok_ (kitten). Or should I say _koneko_ (kitten)?" Natasha Romanoff greeted.

"Either one works. So, is that all you called for?" Davey asked as she, Jun and DemiVeemon walked out of the shop with their parents.

"No, it's not just that. Clint and I had a mission in Tokyo this past week, so we decided to pay you a visit before we go back home." Natasha explained.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you and Clint are both in Odaiba right now?" Davey asked feeling a bit excited.

"Yeah. We're on our way to Hibiki for lunch. You guys can come meet us there." Natasha said.

"Um, great, we'll be there soon. Bye, Nat." Davey grinned.

"Bye, Nia." Natasha said before she hung up.

Hanging up, Davey then looked up at her parents who were staring at her, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on, sweetie?" David asked his youngest child.

"Natasha and Clint are in Odaiba. They were on a mission in Tokyo this week and want to meet us for lunch at Hibiki before they go back to the States. Can we please go?" Davey asked.

She then gave her parents the puppy dog eyes, hoping they would agree to go since she had already promised the two assassins that she would meet them.

"I think it sounds like a great idea. I haven't eaten there since our wedding night." Josie smiled as she hugged David's arm.

Glancing down at his wife, the man smiled lovingly down at her and sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to the women in his family.

"Well, it is lunch time and I'm starving." David said.

"Yay! Let's go." Jun cheered.

Racing off to the car, everyone climbed inside and David drove off to Hibiki.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the family walked inside and started searching for their friends, unsure of where they were.

Sniffing at the air, Davey caught the familiar scents of cinnamon and rose.

"Do you see them?" Jun asked when she noticed her sister was searching.

"No, but I smell them. Follow me." Davey said as she walked through the crowd.

Shrugging, Josie and David followed after their youngest daughter and Jun went after them, knowing that if anyone could find the two master assassins, then it would another assassin.

Searching around, Davey noticed that the scents lead her to a man with chin length brown hair and a woman with light blonde hair.

Taking a closer look, she noticed that they were actually Natasha and Clint, both on them in disguise for their mission.

Seeing the familiar raspberry colored hair from out of the corner of his eye, Clint Barton turned his head to see Davey and DemiVeemon, then took off his glasses, smiling at them.

Turning to look, Natasha smiled as well as she stood up along with her boyfriend, the two agents welcoming the Motomiya family.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it." Clint greeted as he shook hands with David.

"Thanks for inviting us." David smiled.

Natasha pulled Davey into her side, giving the girl a short hug before she held her hand out to Josie.

"Hope you don't mind that we crashed your birthday plans." Natasha apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. We're fine with this. Besides, I love this place." Josie said kindly to the Russian.

Everyone then sat down in their chairs, waiting for the waiter to come take their orders.

"So, I have to say, you look awesome as a blonde, Natasha." Jun grinned.

"That's what I said." Clint smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm not keeping it. This is a wig. One of many I have, actually. I keep these around for my missions." The Russian explained.

"Is that a wig, too, because it looks pretty bad?" Davey smirked over at Clint.

"Hey." Clint gave her a mock glare.

The rest of lunch was filled with everyone talking and laughing, enjoying themselves.

Later on, they all had gone out to the nearest ice cream shop for dessert, the two SHIELD agents wanting to spend a bit more time with the cat hybrid before they went back to America to give Fury their mission reports.

Sitting down at a table outside, Davey was staring out into traffic, watching as parents walked across the street with their children.

"So, are you excited?" Natasha asked.

"Excited for what exactly?" Davey looked at her.

"It's your senior year. You know, you have university applications, prom and a bunch of other things. It's going to be a busy year for you. Might even be the most fun." Natasha said.

DemiVeemon was sitting at their feet, gobbling down his chocolate ice cream cone.

He was listening to the conversation, but was staying out of it since he could tell that the two 'unmade' females wanted to talk by themselves.

It was why they had sat away from the others, leaving them to joke around and talk about whatever that came to mind.

"I don't know if I will go to university. I mean, it's already difficult enough for me to keep up with my classes in high school since I have to work hard to learn all of the things I've missed. Also, how am I supposed to go to university and work at SHIELD at the same time?" Davey questioned.

"You're still young, Davey. You have a lot of things you can do with your life and experience. Also, you should be enjoying yourself for as long as you can." Natasha told her.

Humming at that in contemplation, Davey took a bite from her strawberry cone.

Staring at the girl and seeing how tense she looked, Natasha then took her purse off of her lap and opened it, searching inside it for something.

"I managed to pick this up for you a few weeks ago while I was in Australia for a mission." Natasha said.

Curious, Davey watched as the woman pulled out a small, rectangular velvet box and she held it out towards the girl.

"You were out on a mission and you managed to buy me a gift?" Davey asked in disbelief as she felt a smile growing.

"Don't make fun. The only person I've ever picked up a gift for is Clint. I wasn't sure what to get you, but felt that this would look good with your hair." Natasha told her.

Accepting the gift, Davey took the velvet box and opened it, checking inside to see what it was.

Wanting to know as well, DemiVeemon finished off his ice cream and climbed up onto his partner's lap, peering over the top of the table.

Lying inside of the case was a gold choker that had a pink diamond attached to it.

"I tried looking for one with a blue diamond, but they didn't have one. Besides, you usually wear blue all of the time, so I thought this would add a bit more color to your wardrobe." Natasha said as she nodded at the girl's outfit.

The girl was wearing a pair of blue jeans and her top was a sky blue spaghetti strap that had tiny cherry blossoms on it.

"It looks great. Thanks, Nat, I love it." Davey smiled at her.

Seeing the girl smile made Natasha's lips turn up, fighting off the bashful blush she felt burning onto her cheeks.

Taking the necklace out of the box, Davey then hooked it around her neck and DemiVeemon smiled up at her, liking the way the pink diamond sparkled in the sunlight.

"Pretty!" He chirped.

(That night...)

When she got home, Davey found that her friends had all left her presents in the apartment and she opened them up along with the ones from her family.

She wasn't upset that her friends were unable to spend the day with her since she knew they were all busy with work, visiting universities and other family engagements.

Overall, she had enjoyed her birthday and wasn't complaining about it at all.

That night, when she crawled into bed, she cuddled up with DemiVeemon and fell asleep instantly and didn't have any nightmares, thankfully.

To be continued...


	4. The Cat and the Spider

"The Cat and the Spider"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Kari, Yolei and Davey were all sitting outside of the high school, all three of them eating their lunch while Hawkmon, Gatomon and Veemon rested on their laps.

Patamon and Wormmon were also with the girls, waiting on their partners to arrive to join them.

It was their second month of school and the year had started out peacefully.

Seniors had plenty of advantages that they hadn't realized at first, such as Pizza Fridays, which is something they were enjoying at that very moment.

"Where the heck are the guys? They should be here by now." Yolei frowned.

Her hair had grown out to her hips and she had put some lavender colored streaks into it to make it stand out a bit more in the sunlight.

"I think they had a meeting with the soccer and basketball clubs." Kari said.

Davey was simply eating her pizza, happy that with what she had to eat since she had woken up late and wasn't able to eat breakfast.

"Seriously? Man, I hope they don't take too long." Yolei pouted.

"Calm down, Yolei. They will be here soon enough." Hawkmon chided.

"So, guys, have you heard about the Halloween dance coming up?" Kari brought up.

She wanted to change the subject onto something else to take Yolei's mind off of the boys being late.

Perking up about this news, Yolei then started getting into the idea of the dance.

"I know I can't wait. It's supposed to be a great party. Do you think the three of us should wear matching costumes?" Yolei asked.

"Boo, that's boring." Davey jeered.

That earned her a slap on the thigh from the child of Love and Sincerity, making the cat hybrid giggle.

Picking the pepperoni slices off of his pizza, Patamon munched on them with a content smile while Veemon was simply taking a nap, having already eaten his fill.

Tail swishing around, Gatomon sensed something off and looked up, narrowing her eyes when she saw a man in a black suit making his way over to them.

"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked when she noticed her partner's tension.

"There's a strange man over there staring at us." The Champion said.

Growing tense as well, the girls and their Digimon partners all turned to see who Gatomon was glaring over at.

Spotting the man, Davey relaxed when she recognized who it was.

"Guys, it's fine. He's someone from SHIELD." Davey told them.

Hearing this, everyone calmed down and watched as Davey picked Veemon off of her lap and set him down on his feet as she moved to stand.

"Why is that man here?" Patamon asked as he walked up to Kari's side.

"I don't know. I'll check." Davey said.

Standing up, she made her way over to the agent, Phil Coulson, to speak with him.

Seeing that the girl was making her way over to him, Phil stopped walking and waited for the girl to join him, holding a folder in his hands.

"Davey, good to see you again." Phil nodded at the girl with a smile.

"Phil. Why are you here? I thought I wasn't going to be doing any missions for you guys until I was 18." Davey said lowering her voice.

"You're not, but something came up." Phil said.

He opened the folder and held it out so that the girl could look inside, reading over the information.

What she found inside was the picture of an American girl her age with long brown hair, peach toned skin and dark brown eyes.

"Who is this?" Davey asked as she took the folder.

"Her name is Penelope Bethany Parker. The public knows her as the vigilante Spider-Woman. She caught our attention a few weeks ago when she stopped a few robberies and saved a woman from a burning building." Phil explained.

Flipping through the folder, Davey found news clippings and photographs of a girl dressed in a red, white and blue spandex costume that had a black spider on the front of her chest and a mask that covered her head.

Vaguely, she wondered how the girl was able to breathe out of that mask.

"What are her abilities?" She asked.

"From what we can tell, she has enhanced strength and senses while also being able to cling to walls and ceilings like a spider. She also managed to build a device that allows her to shoot out webs to trap her enemies, so she's also intelligent. Sadly, she's reckless and impulsive. The girl has no idea how to control herself and is going to get herself killed if she keeps running around, doing things half-assed. We're already babysitting Stark; we don't need to babysit this kid, too." Phil said.

Flipping through the pages, Davey found a report on how Parker had managed to develop her powers.

Her junior class had a field trip to Osborn Labs and she had been bitten by a spider that the scientists had been experimenting on.

After she had been bitten by the spider, it had disappeared and she had later on gained her powers after her DNA had mutated from the injection of the arachnid's venom.

Her uncle, Benjamin Parker, had also been killed in a mugging recently and Parker had decided to become a vigilante, searching for the man who shot her uncle, no doubt.

"So, where do I come in?" Davey asked as she looked up at the agent.

"We managed to convince Parker to come in and get some proper training. She now has someone called the Green Goblin after her. The man is actually Norman Osborn, the man who created the serum that the spider was injected with and he wants Parker so he can drain her blood and use it to make his own army of super soldiers." Phil explained.

At the words 'super soldiers', Davey had grown silent and her eyes began to bleed red in her anger.

Over the last year, ever since she had been returned home, she had been hearing multiple stories of people who have tried to recreate the super soldier formula and how they had all ended badly.

"Why is it that everyone keeps trying to make a new super soldier serum? They can't make another Captain America. It's not possible. They're going to fail and they always will. I mean, look at our history. They tried to make a new Captain America, but all they got was-was a Deadpool, a Hulk, thirty psychopaths stuck in cryo for an indefinite time, the Winter Soldier, me and now a Spider-Woman. Why are people so stupid?" Davey ranted.

Phil had taken a step back as he watched the cat hybrid pace; looking very aggravated with the news she had heard.

Everyone knew that Davey hated the way everyone out there was still trying to create a new super soldier and she had negative emotions about this considering how she had been forced into becoming one.

After she heard the news of how Bruce Banner had become the Hulk thanks to an accident that happened in the lab from trying to make a new serum and how everyone was treating him like a monster, trying to hunt him down and kill him, she had started to hate everyone who associated themselves with the super soldier projects.

"Motomiya." Phil called softly.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, making the girl stop her pacing and she tried to calm herself down, taking in deep breaths.

When she looked to be calm, Phil decided to proceed with what he wanted to say.

"As I've said before, we managed to track down Parker and have convinced her to join the Avengers Initiative. We need someone to train her, though. Barton and Romanoff are too busy to do so and Parker doesn't feel comfortable being around any of the other agents without her mask on." Phil told her.

"You want me to train her, don't you?" Davey demanded.

"Fury does. He thinks it would make sense since you both are similar. You're both super soldiers with animal DNA. Or arachnid DNA in Parker's case. You're also both very close in age to each other. Fury thinks that you two would make a great team, just like Barton and Romanoff." Phil said.

Arms crossing under her chest, Davey thought over everything that Phil had said to her.

She knew that Parker needs some help and proper guidance, but was she really the right person for that?

Brushing her bangs back from her face, Davey looked back up at Phil and saw that he was staring at her with a serious expression, but there was hope in his blue eyes.

Sighing, she decided on what she would have to do.

"Fine, I'll train her, but it can only be on the weekends. I still have school, you know." She said.

A smile lit up the older agent's face, showing that he was pleased that the cat hybrid had agreed to help train the new recruit for the Avengers.

"Great. I'll call Fury and tell him the news. I'll be by your place tomorrow morning to pick you up." Phil smiled.

With that said and done, Phil then walked off, leaving Davey to stare off after him as Kari, Yolei and their Digimon all came up behind the girl, wondering what had happened.

Veemon jumped up onto Davey's back, wrapping his arms around her neck to hold himself up and Wormmon crawled up onto her head.

"Davey, you okay?" Veemon asked.

"What did that man want to see you about?" Wormmon asked her as well.

"Turns out, I'm not gonna be the youngest member of the Avengers." Davey said.

This made Yolei and Kari share a look, confused by what she said, but they also felt a little worried by what this meant.

(The next day...)

"It's Saturday and instead of hanging out with my friends, I have to work. This sucks." Davey muttered.

She was in a car with Phil, being driven to the SHIELD headquarters in New York which she hadn't been to in nearly a year's time.

Veemon was also with her, sitting in the back of the car with her bag that she had packed for the weekend.

Her parents had only allowed her to go as long as she stayed with Clint and Natasha, and she did her homework.

"Look on the bright side. You're in New York." Phil grinned.

"Been here, seen it before. It's not all that impressive." Davey said as she leaned her head against her seat.

"I'm excited. Maybe this time, we can actually try all of the different pizza places all over New York. I heard that there's a ton of them." Veemon said as he stared out the window.

Turning her head to look out the window, Davey's eyes grew wide when a figure dropped in the middle of the street making the cars all skid to a stop.

"What the hell?" She demanded.

Standing up, the figure revealed itself to be Spider-Woman and Phil groaned in disbelief that the girl was causing trouble so soon.

"Looks like you two get to meet earlier than anticipated." Phil commented.

Just then, Spider-Woman shot a web out and swung away from the traffic jam she created, getting away from a man in green and purple armor that was chasing after her on a glider.

"I'm guessing that's the Green Goblin." Davey narrowed her eyes.

"He's catching up to her." Veemon said.

Taking off her seat belt, Davey climbed out of the car and threw off her jacket and hat, leaving herself in her jeans, boots and black spaghetti strapped top.

Around her neck was her pink diamond necklace which she always wore after she got it from Natasha.

"Come on, Veemon, let's go help her before she gets herself killed." Davey glanced back at her partner.

"Right." Veemon nodded, determined to help the teenage web slinger.

"Wait, how are you going to catch up to them?" Phil asked as he scrambled to get out of the car fast enough.

Holding up her D-3 towards her Digimon partner, Davey watched as Veemon was covered in blue light and he started to grow even larger and wings grew out of his back while a horn made out of metal grew out of his snout.

"Veemon Digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

With the newly evolved Digimon standing in front of her, Davey was quick to climb up onto his back, ignoring the shocked look that was on Phil's face and the ones of the civilians in the street.

"Hurry, ExVeemon!" Davey encouraged.

Nodding, ExVeemon jumped into the air and his wings started beating, flying in the direction the Green Goblin and Spider-Woman had taken off in.

When they left, Phil pulled out his cell phone and called Fury to warn him what was going on.

Flying through the air, ExVeemon was able to finally reach the two people dressed in strange costumes.

Green Goblin had managed to corner Spider-Woman on a rooftop and she looked like she had been drugged by something with the way she was swaying, and having a difficult time standing.

"There they are." ExVeemon pointed them out.

"Okay, bring us in closer. And destroy that glider. We don't want this guy making an escape." Davey ordered.

ExVeemon quietly flew down closer and they were able to hear what Green Goblin was saying to Spider-Woman.

"I don't need you to be alive just to take your blood. I can easily kill you right here and now, then take you back to my lab to drain you dry." Green Goblin sneered.

"Like I'd let that happen. You'll have to try harder than that to get me, Gobby." Spider-Woman said through the pain.

Then, Green Goblin back handed her, sending the teenage girl onto the ground.

Glaring at this, Davey jumped off of ExVeemon's back and landed on the ground, catching the attention of the Green Goblin and Spider-Woman.

"Didn't your mother ever tell ya it's not nice to hit a girl?" Davey growled as she started walking forward.

"And what are you supposed to be?" The Green Goblin sneered at her.

"The one who rips you apart." Davey said.

That caused the Green Goblin to laugh loudly and he seemed to be playing with his gauntlet, which she noticed had a remote to control the glider.

"We'll see about that, you fur ball." He taunted.

Before the glider could sail over and impale her with the spikes it had, ExVeemon released a beam of orange energy from his chest that destroyed the machine, making Spider-Woman's white eyes from her mask grow wide in shock at the sight of the creature.

"My glider! How dare you!" Green Goblin shouted.

Charging forward, Davey kicked her legs out and wrapped them around the Green Goblin's neck, then spun her body around to throw him onto the rooftop.

She then jumped off of him and stood up quickly, kicking him in the chest, sending him flying a few feet away.

Watching as he staggered to his feet, Davey didn't waste any time and ran forward, punching him in the face, then kneed him in the gut.

Slowly climbing to her feet, Spider-Woman watched as the cat hybrid beat up the Green Goblin with ease, looking like she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Grabbing the Green Goblin's head, Davey then brought it down and slammed his face into her knee and tossed him to the side.

"Not so tough now that you've met someone who can fight back, huh?" Davey taunted.

"You little bitch! You really think you can take me on? You think you can beat me? I will destroy you!" The Green Goblin shouted.

"Stop preaching, freak show! I could have killed you the second I first hit you. Isn't it obvious? I'm going easy on you. I'm toying with you." Davey said as she began to circle him.

In that moment, she looked every bit like the lioness that was cornering her prey, giving it a false sense of hope before she attacked and killed it.

"Oh, is that so? Then what are you waiting for?" Green Goblin shouted with all of his bravado.

Just then, a jet appeared, lowering from the sky and it aimed a cannon at the Green Goblin.

"Norman Osborn, stay where you are. You are under arrest." Maria Hill said over the speakers.

"So you think. Until next time, Spider-Woman!" Green Goblin yelled as he made to jump off the roof.

Before he could, ExVeemon grabbed him and slammed him down onto the roof repeatedly, making sure he was too injured to escape as the jet landed.

"I hate it when the bad guys try to get away. It's so annoying." ExVeemon growled.

Agents then rushed out of the jet, making their way over to the dragon and they grabbed the Green Goblin, slapping a pair of handcuffs on him while they also stripped off his armor and helmet.

They wanted to make sure he didn't have any hidden weapons that he could use against them.

"You know what I hate the most? When the villain says 'I'll have my revenge!' and then they break out of jail somehow and come right back for another beating. It's ridiculous and it happens every time." Davey scoffed.

Hill then walked over to where the cat hybrid was standing, giving her a stern expression.

"Motomiya, you shouldn't have charged in like that." Hill began.

"Hey, if I didn't, then Parker over there would have been killed." Davey barred her fangs at Hill.

Hearing her name being spoken, Spider-Woman walked over, wondering who this girl was and why she was associated with SHIELD.

"If I'm going to be training this girl, then that means I'm going to protect her no matter what. She isn't dying or getting hurt under my watch. And if you have an issue on how I protect my own, then you can take it up with someone who gives a damn, 'cause I don't, Maria." Davey said.

Staring into the teen's eyes, Hill stepped back and knew that she couldn't do anything about the situation.

A dangerous villain had been captured thanks to Davey and a recruit for the Avengers Initiative had been saved thanks to her as well.

Even though she didn't like the way the situation was handled, Hill was still pleased that things hadn't ended as badly as they could have.

"You can take this up with Fury later. Speaking of which... Spider-Woman, Fury is going to want to have words with you on this matter as well. You were told not to go out anymore until you were given proper training." Hill scolded.

"I'm not Captain Eye-Patch's little lap dog. I'm not going to do everything he tells me to do. I have a mind of my own and I'll do whatever I want." Spider-Woman huffed.

Davey felt herself smirking, liking the sass the younger hybrid had, but she knew that Spider-Woman was going to need to be taught how to control her desires to go out and do things half-assed.

"Maria, why don't you take Osborn to SHIELD now? I can take Spidey here with me on ExVeemon." Davey told her.

"Fine. Just don't be late. And good luck with her." Hill said as she walked onto the jet.

Now that the two girls were left alone, Spider-Woman turned her attention onto Davey and ExVeemon, wondering who they were and why they were so important.

"Sorry, but you're not taking me anywhere." Spider-Woman said.

"Yeah, we are. I'm Davey Motomiya. I'm a super soldier and as of yesterday, I'm your new trainer." She introduced herself.

Stunned by this information, Spider-Woman stared at the girl, noticing how she was completely serious.

She had to admit, she was impressed with how easily Davey had taken on the Green Goblin and wanted to learn those moves, but was unsure if they were going to get along very well.

"Y-You're... I heard about you from Fury. He said that you were the only real success story of the recreated super soldier serum." Spider-Woman said.

This made Davey bite back a scoff of disbelief at what she had heard.

She didn't feel like much of a success.

"Well, I didn't go insane and I didn't become a modern day version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, so I guess that counts as a success. Now, come on. We need to go now. I only have two days a week to give you some training and I want to make sure you know the basics before I go back home to Japan." Davey told her.

"Okay, fine, but I think I'll swing after you guys. It's more fun that way." Spider-Woman said.

"As long as you're following." Davey shrugged.

This surprised the younger girl since she was sure that the cat hybrid would have forced her onto the dragon's back, just like how Fury and the other SHIELD agents have forced her into cars and jets to get her to headquarters.

It seemed like, with Davey, she would have more freedom with her and may be able to actually like her if she got to know the hybrid a bit better.

As Davey climbed onto her dragon's back, Spider-Woman then shot out her webbing, following after the girl as they made their way back to headquarters to start their training as soon as possible.

She also really hoped that Davey would be able to save her from getting yelled at by Fury so often.

To be continued...


	5. The Mentor

"The Mentor"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After arriving back at headquarters, Spider-Woman and Davey both had to deal with Fury scolding them for the way they acted, but he seemed to be putting more of his anger out on the American girl who blatantly disobeyed him.

Spider-Woman had cringed back from the scolding she had gotten, but Davey had simply crossed her arms and met Fury's gaze head-on, not being intimidated by the large man.

In her opinion, Natasha was more frightening.

Once he was done yelling at them, Fury dismissed the two teenagers and told them to head off to the private training area that Black Widow and Hawkeye used.

Going into the locker room, Spider-Woman had taken off her costume and had changed into a pair of grey sweat pants, white sneakers and a pale pink tank top while her back length brown hair had been pulled up into a ponytail.

As for Davey, she had changed into a white sports bra and blue yoga pants with black sneakers while her hair had been tied back into a ponytail, ready to test Penelope's strength and to see how well she could fight already.

Walking into the private training room, Davey found the brunette girl doing some stretches as she waited on the older girl to arrive.

"Penelope." She called.

Jumping to attention, the girl looked over at Davey and took in her appearance, noticing that the cat hybrid seemed to hold herself like a fighter with some experience under her belt.

"It's Penny, actually." She corrected.

She wanted to get things started and prove to Fury and everyone else that she knew how to fight and didn't need to be babysat by SHIELD constantly.

"Okay, Penny, are you ready to begin?" Davey asked as she stopped in front of the girl.

"Yeah, I guess. So, what do we do first? How are we gonna start this thing?" Penny asked.

Staring down at the 16 year old girl, Davey then gave a smirk of amusement.

"Hit me." She said.

Penny's eyes grew wide in shock, wondering if she had heard the girl correctly.

"I-I'm sorry, what? I thought you just said-" Penny was cut off.

"Hit me. I want you to throw a punch so I can see how you do it." Davey instructed.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked her, wondering if the girl knew about her strength.

Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Davey placed her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to give you an order, Parker? Hit me!" She demanded.

Shrugging, Penny then sent a punch flying at Davey, but was stunned when the older girl easily caught her fist and cried out when she found her arm being twisted behind her back and the hybrid forced her onto her knees.

"And I can see we already need to work on some things. The way you were throwing that punch, it would have done little damage and you could have hurt yourself." Davey informed.

Releasing the younger girl, Davey stepped back and watched as Penny stumbled to her feet quickly, staring up at her with shocked eyes.

She had put half of her strength into that punch and yet Davey had been able to easily stop it from hitting her and placed her into a position where she was unable to do any damage in what felt like a second.

It became apparent to Penny in that moment that Davey was not only older and more experienced than she was, but she was also stronger.

"Watch me. This is how you punch." Davey said.

Moving to the side and making sure the brunette could see how it was done; Davey then threw a punch into the air expertly.

"Don't do any of that twisting your fist in mid-air thing. It'll hurt your wrist. Now, try it again." The cat hybrid told her.

"Um, right!" Penny snapped out of her surprise and nodded.

Remembering the way Davey had curled her fist and had thrown the punch; Penny did her best to copy it the exact same way she had seen it being done.

"Better." Davey nodded.

Placing her hands on her hips, Davey then walked around Penny, her eyes taking in the younger girl's body and noticed that she was far too skinny, but had nice curves.

She didn't have the body of someone who had ever been involved in sports and wasn't used to working out at all.

It was a miracle that Penny was able to survive fighting all of those bad guys she had put away at all, but that must have been because of her enhanced strength, the new metabolism she had developed and the web device she built.

"Tell me, do you know any form of combat?" Davey questioned.

"Oh, um, well...not really. I never learned how to fight. I-I just kinda try and copy what I've seen on TV or in movies." Penny said sheepishly.

That made Davey narrow her eyes in distaste and Penny ducked her head down, feeling a bit upset that she had done something to disappoint the older girl.

After all, Davey didn't have to be here to train her.

She was asked to help, but had every right to reject the request, but had decided to agree to it and help Penny out.

"Don't do that anymore. The stuff you see in TV or movies aren't always real fighting moves. And if they are real, you shouldn't try them out in a fight, especially if you don't know how to do them properly. You'll do more damage to yourself than your opponent." Davey scolded.

"Right, got it. So, what do we do now?" Penny asked.

"We're going to start simple. I'm going to be teaching you some self-defense moves, which can come in handy during a fight, even if you are a great martial artist. You just have to know how to use it. Once I think you know enough, we'll move on to finding a certain form of fighting that matches your style." Davey explained.

Perking up at this, Penny nodded.

"Okay then, show me what to do, Davey." Penny said eagerly.

This made Davey grin and she started the self-defense training, unaware of the fact that there was a camera in the room and the two girls were being watched by Fury and Veemon from the man's office.

"I think things might just go okay for them." Veemon commented.

Fury kept silent, keeping his eye on the two super soldiers/mutants as they worked on their fighting skills, watching how Davey showed Penny a move, and then corrected her when she made a mistake, but was kind about it.

He had been hoping that Penny would have the ability to imprint on others, even though she was an arachnid and not an animal.

But with the way the two girls were behaving around each other and how Penny seemed to want to impress Davey with how well she was picking the moves up, it was obvious to tell that she had imprinted on the cat hybrid in some way.

Allowing a small grin to form on his face, Fury leaned back in his seat and continued to watch the teenagers as they trained.

"I had a feeling they would be able to work well together. I just pray they don't become a pain in my ass." Fury muttered.

That made Veemon snicker, knowing for a fact that Fury wouldn't be that lucky.

(Monday morning...)

Walking into class that morning, Davey found Ken, Kari, Yolei and TK were all sitting around her desk, waiting on her.

Looking up when he heard someone walking over to them, Ken smiled when he saw Davey had returned from her trip to New York.

"Davey, you're back." Ken greeted.

Hearing this, the rest of the DigiDestineds turned to smile at the girl, seeing that she was adjusting her hat to make sure it didn't fall off her head and reveal her ears.

She must have run to school once again for being late, but they wouldn't blame her for it.

She had been in New York for a few days and must still be dealing with the time change.

It also didn't help that, as a person with lion DNA, she would naturally have insomnia since she would have an instinct to be up at night.

"How was New York?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, the same as always. But I think crime has gone down a bit with the Fantastic Four, Iron-Man, Daredevil and now Spider-Woman acting as vigilantes." Davey said.

Fury didn't want her to meet any of the vigilantes yet and he especially didn't want her to meet the Fantastic Four.

The man was a bit worried of what was going to happen if Davey had met Johnny 'The Human Torch' Storm, especially since he was sure the man would anger the cat hybrid with his flirtatious personality.

Pulling her chair out, Davey sat down in her desk and watched as her friends leaned in a bit closer, not wanting anyone else in class to listen in on their conversation.

After all, they would be talking about private matters that only a government facility knew about.

"Speaking of Spider-Woman, what was she like? I mean, how did the training go with her?" TK asked in a low tone of voice.

At the mention of her little protégé, Davey couldn't help but smile.

She had become fond of Penny over the last few days as they trained and hung out with each other.

"Her name is Penny. And she's a quick study, I'll give her that. She's also a snarky little thing and is a shutter bug, just like Kari." Davey grinned at the child of Light.

This fact made Kari grin, feeling amused by the fact that she had something in common with a future Avenger.

"Nice to hear you're getting along with her so well." Ken smiled.

"Hey, maybe you guys can come down with me to New York sometime and you can meet Penny. She doesn't seem to have that many friends, except for Harry, but his dad is a sociopath who tried to kill her. I think she needs to have some friends who won't constantly endanger her life." Davey said.

At the sudden reveal of the dangers that Penny had in her life, the DigiDestineds' eyes all grew wide in shock, unable to believe that the girl would willingly put herself into so much danger by associating with people like that.

"Her friend's dad tried to what?" TK asked with wide eyes.

Shaking off her shock at hearing what Penny had gone through, Kari seemed very eager to be able to meet the girl and become friends with the little arachnid.

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can all head down to New York during Christmas vacation to visit her." Kari suggested.

"Oh, yes, Christmas in New York! That sounds like so much fun. We can even go ice skating and then go out for hot chocolate at this cute little cafe Mimi told me about." Yolei clapped her hands eagerly.

Chuckling at how enthusiastic his girlfriend was being about the plans for the future, Ken shook his head at her and took Yolei's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I guess I should call Cody and give him the news, ask him if he'll be able to come with us." TK said as he pulled out his D-Terminal.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room and he glanced over to where the DigiDestineds were all gathered.

"Ms. Kamiya, Ms. Inoue, Mr. Takaishi and Mr. Ichijouji, would you all please leave Ms. Motomiya alone and return to your seats so we can start class?" The teacher asked.

Blushing bashfully at being addressed by the teacher, the four teenagers all stood up and rushed over to their desks, sitting down in them so that the lessons could begin.

To be continued...


	6. No One Can Resist Donuts

"No One Can Resist Donuts"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It was quite dark out for a night in April and there were few people wandering around the streets of Hell's Kitchen.

An elderly couple was smiling at each other, holding hands as they walked off through the city, trying to find a cab to ride home.

Suddenly, a man pushed them into an alley, making the old woman trip and fall down, causing her husband cry out in worry as he helped her up.

"All right, you two keep your mouths shut and nobody gets hurt." The thug threatened in a Brooklyn accent.

He pulled a gun out of his jacket, showing it off to the couple who clung to each other, the wife crying in fear and her husband did his best to put on a brave face.

"Please don't hurt us. We'll give you whatever you want." The old man said.

"I always wanted a pony." A young female voice spoke up.

Startled, the couple and the mugger turned around to find the entrance to the alley had been blocked by two young women.

One was a girl with long brown hair who was wearing a red mask that had white around her eyes, a red top that had spider web patterns and a black spider on the front, blue pants, red gloves and red boots.

The second girl was slightly taller and had long flowing raspberry colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, a black tube top, a pink belt that had the emblem of an eagle on the buckle, black pants, pink fingerless gloves, black boots and she had a black mask that hid the lower half of her face.

Wrapped around the pinkette's neck was a gold chocker that had a pink diamond attached to it and it sparkled in the low lighting.

What really surprised everyone about the second girl was the fact that she had cat ears and a tail.

"Really? I always wanted to have a camaro. Oh, but I guess you weren't really talking to us, were you?" Rose Cat asked.

At the sight of the vigilantes Spider-Woman and Rose Cat, the couple relaxed and almost sobbed in relief.

Looking over the situation that was going on in front of them, Spider-Woman perked an eyebrow at it in slight surprise.

"Wow, this is a mugging. I mean, just an ordinary mugging. We haven't had any of those in a while." The girl in red and blue commented.

"I'm honestly relieved. I hate having to deal with all of those weirdoes in strange suits who call themselves the Rhino or Electro or that loser in the bird outfit." Rose Cat rolled her eyes.

Eyes landing on the couple and noticing how scared they appeared, Rose Cat decided to stop her commentary.

"You two run, now." She told them.

Nodding, the couple moved to run away and the mugger tried to stop them, but was stopped when Spider-Woman kicked her leg out, hitting him in the face with her foot.

Following after the couple, the Cat hailed a cab and helped them inside before she returned to the alley to check on her little protégé to see how she was doing.

Even though it had been two years since they had met, Rose Cat still looked after Spider-Woman, wanting to keep her safe and protect the 18 year old.

Walking back into the alley, Rose Cat watched as Spider-Woman easily flipped the mugger onto his back and backed away, looking like she was about to tease him.

"Come on, this is so boring. You need to do something to make this exciting. Rush me. It'll be funny." Spider-Woman grinned.

Getting up onto his feet, the mugger then gave out his attempt of a roar to sound threatening and rushed Spider-Woman, but she jumped up and delivered an excellent round-house kick, knocking the man into a wall.

When his back hit the wall of the building behind him, Spider-Woman then shot her webs at him, trapping him there for the police to come pick him up.

"Aw, my little baby off to destroy people." Rose Cat cooed as she wiped away an imaginary tear.

Turning to look over at her mentor, who was now her partner and best friend, Spider-Woman grinned brightly and gave a bow to the 19 year old girl.

"Thank you. Now, remind me again why we had to patrol Hell's Kitchen? Don't we usually stick to New York and Queens?" Spider-Woman asked.

"We do, but Daredevil is busy. He's off on some business trip and he needed someone to look out for the people of Hell's Kitchen while he was gone." Rose Cat explained.

Humming at that in understanding, Spider-Woman then heard what sounded like police sirens and knew that it must be a patrol car that heard the commotion and was on its way over.

"Uh oh, we better fly." Spider-Woman said.

Rushing up to the Cat's side, Spider-Woman wrapped an arm around her waist and then used her other arm to shoot out her webbing, sticking it onto a building further off.

Once she was sure the web was stuck and was strong enough, Spider-Woman flung them into the air and Rose Cat wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck, hanging on as they sailed through the night sky.

They managed to leave just as the police arrived and parked their car in front of the alley, walking down it to find the mugger webbed to the wall.

"So, you feel like having Mexican food?" Rose Cat asked as they swung through the city.

"I'm kind of in the mood for Indian." Spider-Woman said as she shot out a different web and swung in a different direction, taking them towards New York.

"Well, whatever we get, let's make sure there's a lot of it, because I am starving." Rose Cat said.

(Later on...)

After swinging through the city for an hour, the super heroine duo finally arrived at the SHIELD headquarters and walked inside the front doors, not removing their masks as they walked side by side.

They were chattering to each other, trying to decide on a place to go out to eat when they were suddenly approached by Hill.

"Ladies, how was your patrol?" She asked.

"It went fine. There was just one mugging, but no one got hurt and the guy is in police custody." Rose Cat informed.

Nodding at that, Hill then grew even more serious than usual, which was a bit of a surprise for both girls.

"Fury needs to see you two right away." Hill said.

Feeling confused about this, Rose Cat then turned to look at Spider-Woman who flinched back at the expression her mentor was giving her.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it, I swear!" Spider-Woman declared.

"Come on." Rose Cat said grabbing Spider-Woman's arm and pulled her off in the direction of the office.

Hill let them run off, watching them go and wondered how they would handle what was about to happen next.

Making their way up to Fury's office, the Cat opened the door, not even bothering to knock, and found Fury waiting for them with a brief case packed.

Veemon, who had been waiting with Fury until the girls returned from their patrol, looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at the two females, but Rose Cat was able to tell that something was off.

"How many times have I told you two to knock?" Fury gave them an annoyed look.

"What's going on? Hill said you needed to see us." Rose Cat said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, something bad has happened. Or, at least, it's something big." Veemon told her.

"What does that mean?" Spider-Woman asked in confusion.

"It means we're heading off to Miami. You two are about to meet the biggest pain in the ass I know. Even bigger than you two put together." Fury huffed.

He then grabbed his case off of the desk and started marching out of his office, looking like he was about to murder someone.

As the girls watched him leave, Spider-Woman gained a confused look on her face and looked up at Rose Cat.

"Someone is more annoying than we are?" She asked in disbelief.

That made Veemon snicker, but stopped when he was scooped up into Rose Cat's arms and they rushed off to follow Fury, boarding a jet that would take them to Miami.

(Hours later...)

It was now morning and the sun was rising, shining down on a man who was wearing sunglasses and was dressed in a red and gold armor suit, chomping down on a donut.

The man was also sitting inside of a large metal donut that was built on top of a shop that said 'Randy's Donuts' on it in large font, looking like he was a king on his throne.

Fury stared up at the man, hands on his waist as he tried his best to keep his temper and not start shouting at the man like he desperately wanted to.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut!" Fury called up to him.

Taking his sunglasses off, the man, Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark, glanced down at Fury and almost groaned in annoyance.

He then grabbed his box filled with the treats and flew down to stand beside the man.

"Fury, what an unpleasant surprise. What do you want?" Tony asked in a dry tone.

"Don't start with me, Stark. You really stepped in it this time. Do you have any idea how long it took us to fly all the way down here from New York?" Fury glared at him.

"Us? Us who?" Tony questioned.

Turning to point out the people who were supposed to be behind him, Fury felt like screaming when he saw that the two mutants and the Digimon were missing.

"Son of a... Motomiya! Parker! Where are you?!" He yelled into his ear piece.

"Calm down, Patchy the Pirate, we're right here." Davey said.

She, Penny and Veemon had all gone inside the donut shop, all of them starving and hoping to have something to finally fill their empty bellies.

Tony raised his eyebrows, staring at the trio in surprise, recognizing the suits that the two girls were wearing.

"You went for donuts? Now?" Fury demanded.

"We were hungry!" Penny whined.

"Relax, Fury. It's not like this guy is going to run away any time soon." Veemon said as he munched on a chocolate donut.

"I can't believe they didn't have any donuts with maple. This place sucks." Davey pouted.

Seeing the glare that their boss was giving them, Davey then raised her tail and revealed that she was holding a cup of coffee which she held out towards the man.

"We also got you coffee." She offered.

Breathing through his nose, Fury accepted the drink and took a gulp of it, inhaling the scent and tried to calm himself down before he lost it.

He just knew having these three meet was going to drive him crazy.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you two must be the Spiderling and Catwoman." Tony smirked.

"It's Rose Cat and Spider-Woman. Get it right, Astro Boy." Davey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, take it easy. Don't get all hissy on me." Tony said.

He seemed to be trying to fight off a hangover, which was understandable considering the party he had last night for his birthday.

"Everyone get in the shop. We need to talk. Get moving." Fury ordered.

Rolling their eyes, the girls complied while Tony stomped after them, all three heroes looking like scolded children.

"Exactly why are these two here?" Tony asked the man in black.

"Motomiya and Parker are my two new recruits for the Avengers Initiative. They have both happily agreed to join." Fury informed.

The group all took their seats in two different booths; Tony leaned his head in his hand and set his helmet down on the table.

"I told you, I don't want to join your super secret boy band." Tony said.

Fury chuckled at that.

"No, no, no. See, I-I remember you do everything yourself. How's that working for you?" Fury asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It-It-It-It...I'm sorry; I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?" Tony asked as he pointed at the man's face.

"Do whatever, it doesn't matter." Penny called over to him.

Tony hummed at that, glancing over at the two girls, his eyes straying to the cat hybrid and the blue dragon, unable to believe that they were actually real.

He honestly thought that he was seeing things and they weren't even real at all based on how much alcohol he had consumed last night.

"I gotta say I'm pretty hung over. I don't know if you're real or..." Tony trailed off.

Fury then leaned over the table, making sure he had the attention of Tony and that he knew for a fact that he was truly there, sitting in front of him.

"I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever going to meet." Fury told him.

That statement made Davey scoff and roll her eyes as she sipped her milkshake.

"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" Tony asked as he glanced around, wondering why they were the only ones in the shop at the moment.

When he did so, he revealed his neck which had black veins pulsing around it.

"That's not looking so good." Fury commented.

On the jet ride over, Fury had explained that the arc reactor Tony had built to save his life and keep him alive after the torture he went through in Afghanistan was slowing killing him.

He was suffering from palladium poisoning and he couldn't find a cure, so Tony had resorted to doing many reckless acts, deciding to live his final days without a care in the world.

Last night, he had finally gone too far with the fight that broke out between him and his friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes a U.S. military officer and jet pilot of the Air Force.

They had both put on the Iron-Man and War Machine suits, then started a fight that destroyed Tony's house and put the lives of many innocent people in danger.

Nose twitching, Davey caught the familiar scent of roses and looked up to find Natasha, who had grown her hair out, walked over to the booth Fury and Tony were sitting at, wearing her lycra suit.

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we can hold it for that much longer." The Black Widow informed.

Recognizing her voice, Tony looked up at the woman and his sunglasses slid down his nose.

"Huh." Tony exclaimed in surprise.

Fury was smirking at being able to catch Tony off guard and Davey was smiling, standing from her seat to join Natasha and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Hey there, Widow." She greeted.

"Hello, Cat." Natasha smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

Snapping out of his daze, Tony was unable to find the right words he wanted to say, so he simply said the first thing he was sure made the most sense.

"You're...fired." Tony said.

"That's not up to you." Natasha smirk as she then slid into the booth beside Fury.

"Tony, I want you to meet agent Romanoff." Fury introduced as he placed a hand on Natasha's arm.

"Hi." Tony muttered.

"I'm a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury." Natasha explained.

"I suggest you apologize." Tony told her.

"Oh, yes, she should apologize for watching over you and trying to make sure you don't kill yourself." Veemon sniped as he joined them.

Unknown to Tony, the Digimon was holding a syringe which he handed to Davey and she hid it behind her back, waiting until she was given the signal.

"You've been very busy. Made your girl your CEO, you've given away all your stuff, y-you let your friend fly away with your suit. You know if I didn't know better..." Fury was cutoff.

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it." Tony claimed.

This was when Fury got a little too sarcastic and the way he started talking made Natasha, Penny, Davey and Veemon all smirk in amusement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, he took it? You're Iron-Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that possible? Parker!" Fury called.

Making her way over to the group, Penny had out her minicomputer which she had used to hack information on the Stark tower and managed to steal information from Tony's A.I. named JARVIS.

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." Penny informed.

Fury then gave Tony a look, wanting him to explain himself since he had been caught thanks to the intelligence of a teenage superhero.

Giving a tired smirk, Tony leaned back in his seat.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked him.

Standing up, Natasha then walked with Penny and Veemon back over to the booth where the donut boxes were located, wanting to put some distance between them and Fury before he went off.

"What do we want from you? Nuh uh uh! What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to belief, you are not the center of my universe!" Fury scolded.

"Yeah, I get it." Tony sighed as he placed a hand over his face.

"I have bigger problems than you in the South-West region to deal with!" Fury yelled and snapped his fingers,

Realizing that this was the signal, Davey pulled out the syringe from behind her back.

"Hit him." He ordered.

"Happy to." Davey grinned.

She then injected him with the needle, pushing the drug into his body, making Tony cry out at the sudden pain.

"Oh, God, you're gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Tony asked.

Sitting down beside him, Davey grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side, checking on the black veins on his neck.

They had slowly started to shrink, fading away and his skin returned to its natural color.

"Can you guys not do anything awful for five seconds?" Tony requested.

"Shut up. You talk as much as Deadpool, you know that?" Davey scoffed.

Feeling the slight changes in his body, Tony started looking around at the agents in the shop, confused over what was happening.

"What'd you just do to me? What'd she just do to me?" Tony demanded.

"What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. That's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work." Fury told him.

"Give me the whole box of that, I'll be right as rain." Tony said.

"It's not a cure, it just stalls the symptoms." Penny called over to the brunette.

"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix." Fury commented.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium; I have tried every compound in the nation. Every permutation of every element." Tony grew serious.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Fury said.

This caught Tony's attention and he wondered what the man meant.

(Later on...)

"Seriously? That was it? All you needed us for was to stab Tony with a needle? How boring." Davey complained.

"I have more important things for you two to deal with than babysitting Stark. That's Romanoff's job right now." Fury said.

After telling Tony about the element his father and co-founder of SHIELD Howard Stark had been working on, Fury had left the man alone to finish completing it so that he could replace the palladium with it and save his life.

Natasha and Phil were both left to watch over the man to ensure that he did his work.

"Still, at least we got to go to Miami; even if it was only a short visit and we didn't do anything fun." Penny muttered.

The girls were walking up to the jet, ready to be taken back home to New York where they still had some work to be done.

"Still, if you didn't want the girls to help Natasha with her mission, then why did you call them in?" Veemon asked.

"I thought it was time for them to meet Stark. After all, the three of them will be working together. Now tell me, from what you have gathered on Stark, do you ladies think he would be a good addition to the team?" Fury asked them.

That was the main reason he had taken the spider and cat with him.

He already knew what Natasha and Phil thought of the man, but he wanted to know what Penny and Davey's opinions on Tony were.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, the Tony Stark I've heard about was a brilliant man who had so many accomplishments. Plus, the Iron-Man suit is just amazing! We would be really lucky to have it with us for our missions." Penny gushed.

Nodding at that in consideration, Fury turned his attention onto Davey, wanting to hear what her opinion on the matter was.

"What do you say about this, Motomiya? Do you think Stark should be a part of the Avengers?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know. I think we should take into consideration that he acted out because he was dying and that had an influence on his behavior, but we'll have to see what he does with his new chance at living once he completes that new element." Davey said.

Grinning at how rational the girl sounded, especially since he knew she hated being serious for too long, Fury nodded and then herded the girls onto the jet, taking them back home to New York so they could return to their work.

To be continued...


	7. The Hammer from Space

"The Hammer from Space"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"This place is so hot." Davey complained.

She was sitting in a jeep with Clint and Phil while DemiVeemon was sitting on her lap, the group all heading off to a base that SHIELD had built in the New Mexico desert.

The cat hybrid had been the only one called in and Penny had been given some time off, so she went back to Queens to pay her aunt May Parker a visit.

May didn't know that Penny was Spider-Woman or worked as an agent of SHIELD, she simply thought the girl had managed to get a job working as an intern at a law firm and that was why she had moved.

"Yeah, don't worry. It'll get cooler when the sun starts to go down." Clint said.

"Goodie." Davey muttered as she adjusted the baseball cap she was wearing.

Soon enough, the jeep arrived at the base and Phil parked it out front before he started walking over to the large tent with Davey and Clint following after him.

An agent spotted them and made his way over to speak with Phil and inform him about what was going on at the base.

"Sir." The man greeted.

"Catch me up. What's going on?" Phil asked.

As the two men started speaking, Davey's ears twitched from under her hat.

She sensed something strange in the air, like a storm was brewing and it made her fur stand up.

With the way how DemiVeemon went tense, it was obvious that he could feel it as well.

"Yesterday, a strange storm appeared and then this object dropped out of the sky. No one knows what it is or where it came from." The agent informed.

"I see. Show us where it is." Phil ordered.

Giving a sharp nod, the agent started leading the group off to where the object was.

Noticing how tense the duo of Miracles looked, Clint reached out and placed a comforting hand on the small of Davey's back, making her look up at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know. It feels like a storm is coming." Davey said.

"A storm?" Clint repeated.

"We can feel the electricity in the air, the changes. And it's getting stronger." DemiVeemon narrowed his eyes.

This made Clint curious and wondered if it was because they were a lizard and a lion that they could feel the electricity that was in the air.

After all, animals could sense when storms were about to hit.

Walking down through the base, the group arrived at the crater where they saw the object that had crashed in the desert and being around it made DemiVeemon and Davey stand up straighter.

"It looks like a big hammer." Clint commented.

He was in disbelief over the fact that an object like this had caused so much of a disturbance that they had been called in to discover what it was.

"It is a hammer and a very heavy one. No one here has been able to lift it. It's why we had to build this base around it to record the electric waves it has been giving off." The agent explained.

"I see. Show me the info that's already been collected. We need to find out what this thing is and where it came from as soon as possible. We need to know if it could be a threat." Phil said.

Staring down at the hammer, Davey was able to sense that the electricity in the air was coming from it.

Feeling curious, DemiVeemon jumped out of Davey's arms and scurried over to the hammer, wanting to get a closer look at it.

"DemiVeemon, be careful. You don't know what that thing is or what it can do." Davey called after him.

None of the scientists in the room were paying them any mind, far too absorbed into the information they were gathering on their computers.

Sniffing at the hammer, DemiVeemon circled around it as he tried to see if he could figure out what it was on his own.

He wanted to see if it was something that could have fallen out of the Digital World, since there had been plenty of moments when a portal had opened up and dropped a random Digimon out of it.

Why couldn't it also drop out a foreign object?

Climbing on top of the hammer, DemiVeemon looked over the engravings that were on it and noticed that it wasn't digital code.

When he leaned against the handle, he yelped when he felt the hammer move and he tumbled onto the ground.

"I thought they said this thing couldn't move." He complained.

Climbing over the wire that had been placed around the perimeter of the hammer, Davey walked over to where her partner was and she scooped him up into her arms.

"Come on, DemiVeemon. Let's go see if we can convince Clint to take us into town for lunch." Davey said.

"Okay!" The Digimon chirped.

With one last, suspicious look cast down at the hammer, Davey turned her back on it and went off to search for Clint, wanting to get some food as soon as possible since she was hungry.

(In Town...)

When they had found the archer and asked him to take them into town to eat, Clint had agreed because he was also hungry and wanted to get away from the base since he was bored with simply watching the hammer.

He took the jeep into town and the duo of Miracles spotted out a cute little diner that they walked into, seeing very few people inside of it.

"This town is so tiny. I don't understand how people can live here. It's miles away from civilization and it can be easily wiped out if a storm hit it." DemiVeemon said.

Clint made a shushing noise, telling the dragon to keep his voice down since he didn't want to draw any attention to them.

The trio made their way over to an empty table and sat down, just as a waitress walked over to them with two menus in her hands.

"Hello you two, welcome to Isabela's Dinner. Can I get you two anything to drink while you look through your menus?" The waitress asked.

"Uh, I'll have a coffee. How about you, Nia?" Clint asked the girl.

"Um, I'll have an iced tea, thanks." Davey grinned up at the waitress.

"All righty, I'll be right back with those." The waitress nodded and walked off.

As the woman walked off, Davey flipped open her menu and started looking over the contents inside, trying to decide what to eat.

"So, exactly how long are we supposed to be staying here? I'm still trying to figure out why Fury even sent me out on this mission anyway." Davey muttered.

"I'm not sure. I guess he wanted you to work with other people and not just Penny all of the time." Clint shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I can't help but worry over her when I'm not around. I keep thinking that, if I'm not around to look out for her, then she's going to do something stupid or somehow get herself in danger. Am I being paranoid?" Davey asked.

That made Clint give the girl a fond smile, knowing that she had a habit to worry over the people she cared for.

"Yes, but I can understand why. Penny is your student, your protégé if you would. Even though she's capable of taking care of herself, you're always going to worry about her because you care about her. Believe me, I know. I feel the exact same way when it comes to you and Natasha." Clint told her.

This made Davey smile at the man who was like a second father to her.

The waitress, who had the name tag Isabela on it, came back over with a coffee mug and a glass filled with iced tea.

"Here you are. Are you two ready to order now?" She asked as she pulled out a pen and note pad.

"Yeah, I'll have the pancakes, eggs and bacon." Clint said.

"I'll have the pancakes with toast, eggs and fruit, thanks." Davey smiled.

"Okay, I'll go get those ready for you." Isabela grinned as she took their menus.

As the woman walked off, Davey's ears twitched when she overheard the people at the table behind her speaking.

"How did you get inside that cloud?" A woman's voice questioned.

Stunned by this, Davey glanced over her shoulder and saw four people sitting at a table.

One was a woman with light brown hair, brown eyes and olive toned skin.

The second woman had dark brown, almost black hair, and blue eyes that had glasses perched on the end of her nose.

There was also an old man with a balding head and blue eyes sitting at the table.

Finally, the last person at the table, and the person everyone was staring at, was a young man in his late twenties who had shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes and facial hair.

He was eagerly stuffing his face, looking content to continue eating and the way he was doing so stunned the other people at the table.

"Also, how can you eat an entire box of pop tarts and still be this hungry?" The dark haired girl asked.

The blond didn't answer and simply picked up his coffee mug, looking like he was sampling it.

"This drink, I like it." The blond spoke in a strange accent.

"I know it's great, right?" The dark haired girl grinned.

"Another!" The blond ordered and smashed the cup of the ground.

Everyone jumped at this, turning around to stare at the table.

Isabela also stared over at them, looking very annoyed as the light haired woman at the table stood up and went to clean up the mess that had been made.

"Sorry, Izzy, it was an accident." The woman apologized.

"What the hell was up with that?" Clint muttered.

"Who knows?" DemiVeemon shrugged.

Some of the people got up and started leaving and the light haired woman noticed this.

"What was that?" The woman stood up and glared at the blond.

"It was delicious. I want another." The blond said, looking confused about why the woman was upset with him.

"Well, you could have just said so." The woman said as she sat down.

"I just did." The blond told her.

"No, I mean, ask nicely." The woman retorted.

"I meant no disrespect." The blond said, looking confused about what he had done wrong.

"All right, well, no more smashing. Deal?" The woman asked.

"You have my word." The blond said.

"Good." The woman nodded.

Everyone at the table went silent and shared a few looks before they started eating once again.

"Wow, that was weird." DemiVeemon commented.

"The guy must be from a different country. He's probably used to doing things a different way and didn't know what he did was rude." Davey shrugged.

Just then, Isabela returned to their table with their plates filled with food and set them down in front of them.

"Here you go. Enjoy." She smiled at them.

"Thanks." Clint and Davey grinned up at the woman.

DemiVeemon swiped a piece of melon off of Davey's plate when Isabela turned her back on them, munching down on it eagerly while his partner coated her pancakes and eggs with the maple syrup.

Some men walked into the diner, going up to the front desk where they met with the waitress to order their food.

"The usual please, Izzy. You missed all of the excitement out at the crater. They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." Man1 said.

This news made Clint, Davey, DemiVeemon and the four people at the table behind them perk up as they turned their heads, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, we were having a good time until the feds showed up." Man2 chuckled.

This made Davey and Clint share a look, knowing that they were talking about the SHIELD agents who had flocked to the area as soon as they had caught the signal of the hammer that had dropped out of a mysterious wormhole.

"Excuse me. Did you say there was a satellite crash?" The light haired woman asked them.

"Yeah." One of the men nodded.

"Oh my, God. This is going on Facebook. Smile." The dark haired woman said as she held her phone up to the blond.

With his mouth full of food, the man stopped chewing and he smiled with his mouth closed as the girl snapped the picture.

"What did it look like, the satellite?" The old man asked in a Norwegian accent.

"Well, I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy." Man1 said.

"Heavy? Nobody could lift it. They said it was radioactive." Man2 scoffed.

This made Davey and Clint go tense, knowing that they were talking about the hammer.

It seemed that more people in town knew about than they had anticipated.

Standing from his seat, the blond walked up to the two men, placing a hand on one of their shoulder's to get their attention.

"Which way?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, 50 miles West of here." Man2 informed, looking surprised that someone had asked him this.

Stepping back, the blond then made his way out the front door, heading off to take a look at this satellite himself, quite possibly knowing what it was.

"Well, I wouldn't waste my time. Looked like the whole army has come when we left." Man1 called after him.

Grabbing her coat, the light haired woman chased after the blond.

Groaning in disbelief, Clint placed a hand over his face, unable to believe the bad luck they were having.

"Damn it. We need to call Coulson and warn him that some people are on their way to the base to check out the hammer." Clint said as he pulled out his phone.

"I think Goldie Locks over there knows more about the hammer than we do." Davey commented.

This caught the archer's attention and he paused in dialing the number as he looked up at the girl.

"You think he's associated with the hammer?" Clint asked.

"One of the women said he fell out of a cloud. It could be that wormhole that the hammer fell out of. They might be connected." Davey explained.

The archer gained a serious expression, the silver in his blue eyes shining like steel as he slipped into his role of Hawkeye, knowing that their boring mission was about to get more entertaining.

"Guess we're gonna have to see." Clint said.

Quickly finishing up their food and paying, the two agents rushed off, making their way back to the base as fast as they could.

To be continued...


	8. Goldie Locks on Steroids

"Goldie Locks on Steroids"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

When they were given the news that someone would be breaking into the base for the hammer, the agents had started patrolling the area, searching to see if anyone was approaching, setting up teams around the access points to guard them.

Hawkeye and Rose Cat rushed off to get their uniforms on and DemiVeemon had Digivolved into Veemon, wanting to be prepared for a fight in case the man managed to break in and by pass all of the agents.

They didn't know what this man was capable of and they wanted to be prepared.

Leaning up against a post, Rose Cat was waiting in the room where the hammer was, listening for the signal that the man had arrived to steal away the odd weapon.

Tapping her foot against the ground, Rose Cat worked on tying the back of her hair up into a ponytail, wanting it to be kept out of the way when she had to fight.

Hearing her phone beep, Rose Cat pulled it out, checking it over to see that Penny had sent her a few pictures of herself with Michael Washington, Mimi Tachikawa and Willis Stuart at the Statue of Liberty.

There was even a picture of Terriermon, Lopmon, Betamon and Palmon all posing in silly ways which made Rose Cat grin in amusement at the sight of her friends together.

At least Penny was having fun with the others, which gave the cat hybrid some peace of mind.

She wanted her protégé to be safe and enjoy herself since Rose Cat had a feeling that something big was coming, something that Fury was going to have to finally assemble the Avengers for.

Call it a gut feeling or perhaps it was intuition from her days as a DigiDestined, but she knew that a large battle was coming and hoped that everyone would be prepared.

"So, are we ready?" Veemon asked as he walked over to his partner.

"As we'll ever be." Rose Cat said as she turned her phone off, not wanting it to get in the way of the fight that would be coming up.

"Do you really think that guy is gonna come here to get that hammer? And if he is, then why does he want it?" Veemon questioned.

"I have no idea, Veemon. Maybe there's something special about it that he knows about and we don't. The nerds here weren't able to figure anything out from what they studied about the hammer. Guess we'll just have to get the answers we need from Goldie Locks." Rose Cat said.

Veemon started stretching out, wondering if he would have to fight or if he should just let Rose Cat handle it all by herself.

After all, she had taken on thirty brainwashed super soldiers before, but they didn't even know if this man was a normal human or an enhanced or whatever he was.

They were flying blind in this situation.

Thunder crashed outside and lightning lit up the sky.

While the duo of Miracles were watching over the hammer, the blond man from the dinner had charged into the tunnel and was easily taking out the agents, proving that he had experience in combat and unnatural strength.

This information was leaked to Coulson who knew that the real fight would begin if the man made his way to Rose Cat.

"I need eyes up high with a gun." Coulson said into his walkie talkie.

Hearing this, Hawkeye made his way over to where the weapons were laid out on a wall, hands hovering over a gun before he grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows, then headed outside to survey the situation.

Racing outside into the rain, Hawkeye rode a lift up into a watch tower and he used his advanced eyesight to locate the blond man, nocking his arrow and waited until he was given the order to shoot.

Just then, Rose Cat's ear piece turned on and it made the duo of Miracles stand to attention.

"Rose Cat here. What's going on?" She asked.

"Someone is attacking the base. He's managed to take out multiple guards outside and is heading your way. Intercept him." Coulson ordered.

"On it." Rose Cat said as she stood up.

She then stood up and started making her way to the tunnel and paused when she heard the heavy footsteps of someone racing her way.

Stepping to the side, she waited for the person to come so that she could attack them first.

Looking over to where the scientists were located, she gestured with her hand for them to flee and they quickly did as they were told, not wanting to be around for what was about to happen.

Soon enough, the footsteps halted and the blond man looked out of the tunnel, smiling when he spotted the hammer.

He started making his way towards it, but was stopped by Rose Cat who grabbed onto the metal bar above them and swung her body forward, kicking the blond in the chest and knocking him on his back.

Stunned by the sudden attack and the force that was used to knock him down; the man looked up and was surprised with what he saw.

Standing in front of him was a young woman who barely looked to be of legal age that had dark pink hair and had a pair of feline ears on top of her head and a long tail twitching behind her.

"You're small." He commented.

Not bothered by what the man had said about her, the cat hybrid smirked behind her mask.

"I can still do some damage." Rose Cat said.

Grinning, the man got to his feet and threw a punch at the girl, but she ducked under his arm and aimed a punch to his gut.

He then grabbed her and tossed her off to the side, but she managed to flip in the air and landed on her hands and feet.

Charging at the blond, she jumped and her knee hit him in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground and she landed on top of him.

Aiming a punch for his face, Rose Cat's hand was caught and the man twisted their bodies, rolling himself on top of her.

Thrusting her head forward, her forehead connected with his nose and he grunted in pain, being caught off guard before Rose Cat then positioned both of her feet under herself so she could kick him off of her.

As this went on, Veemon had taken out his partner's cell phone and had turned it back on, using it to record the fight that was happening, knowing that Fury would want to see exactly what this man was capable of.

Placing her hands under herself and kicking her legs up, Rose Cat flipped back onto her feet and rushed at the man who was now standing and charging at her.

She dropped to her knees and slid between his legs, her tail lashing out and wrapping around his ankle, pulling him down onto his knees and she thrusted her elbow back, hitting him in the cheek.

Turning her body and moving to punch him once again, Rose Cat found her fist being caught by his.

"You're a good fighter for a Midgardian." He smirked.

"Thanks, Goldie Locks." Rose Cat grinned.

Her tail then lashed out and whipped him across the face, stunning him and allowing Rose Cat to use her other arm to punch him in the face and jumped out of his hold.

Feeling the lion growling loudly for blood, Rose Cat turned her gaze back onto the man as he stood up and she quickly raced forward, pushing him through the tent, landing on top of him in the mud as rain poured down on them.

Seeing two bodies fall out of the tent, Hawkeye turned his attention onto them and watched as the blond threw Rose Cat off of him and she landed on her hands.

Feeling worried over the girl he viewed as a daughter, Hawkeye kept his arrow aimed at the blond man and watched as he stood up and Rose Cat took this opportunity to twirl around on her hands, managing to kick him across the face.

"That's my girl." Hawkeye grinned proudly.

She then twirled onto her feet and ducked under the kick the blond sent her way.

Soon, the two opponents started throwing kicks and punches, wincing at the strength that put behind them.

It was obvious to the blond man and berry haired girl that they were both equal in strength, but neither one would be giving up too easily.

The man punched Rose Cat in the face and it took everything in Hawkeye and Veemon to not charge in and kill the man for what he had done.

Making sure she didn't get up quickly, the blond put all of his strength into his leg and kicked her in the side, sending her flying and her body hit a truck that was nearby.

Grunting at her body being slammed into the truck, Rose Cat cursed viciously in Japanese and glared at the man as she saw him running back off into the tunnel.

He was going for the hammer.

"Call it, Coulson." Hawkeye said as he moved his bow, keeping his mark on the man.

Ripping away the tarp on the base, the blond walked into the crater and stared down at the hammer, grinning eagerly down at it.

Coulson, who had made his way down into the area, stared down at the man to see what his next move would be.

Getting back up onto her feet, Rose Cat started making her way into the base, wanting to continue her fight with the man.

"Last chance, sir." Hawkeye said.

"Wait. I want to see this." Coulson told Hawkeye and Rose Cat, making the female stop.

Smiling brightly, the man reached down and wrapped his hand around the handle of the hammer and pulled.

Instead of the hammer moving like he had anticipated, it stayed where it was on the ground and that caused the smile to fall off of the man's face.

He started tugging on the handle, using both hands and his muscles strained as he grunted with effort, desperately trying to move it off of the ground.

Unsure of why, Rose Cat started to feel a bit of sympathy for the man as she ventured forward, watching as he tried to move the hammer, crying out as he did so, his grip slipping as the thunder crashed above.

Finally, he gave up and stepped back, staring down at his hands, unable to believe that he wasn't able to lift the hammer and was shocked by what had happened.

Staring up at the sky, as if trying to seek an answer for why he had failed, the man screamed in anguish and it made Coulson bow his head, Hawkeye want to look away, Veemon's ears lower in sadness and Rose Cat stare off at the man with teary eyes.

She really felt for the man, being empathic over how hopeless he seemed.

He looked like a man who had lost something of great importance and value in his life and was unable to move forward without it.

This fact was proven when SHIELD agents rushed into the room, pointing their guns at the man and pushed him down onto the ground, slapping a pair of handcuffs on his wrists and he hadn't even bothered to try and fight them off.

Coulson walked down to where the rest of the agents had gathered, passing by a still Rose Cat.

"Sir, what should we do with him?" One of the agents asked.

"Take him to a holding cell. We'll figure out what to do with him after I've spoken with the Director. Go." Coulson ordered.

Nodding, the men carted the blond off, passing by Rose Cat and he lifted his head, his despaired eyes meeting the sympathetic ones of hers.

As he was taken away, Rose Cat stared off after him and watched on until she could no longer see him.

Veemon then walked up to his partner's side, wanting to check on her and see how she was fairing after the fight and watching as a man lost his faith.

"Davey, are you okay? You look upset." Veemon spoke up.

Snapping out of her daze, Rose Cat looked down at Veemon and gave a forced smile at the blue dragon.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll be fine." She cleared her throat.

It was obvious that he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything about.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower and wash off all of this mud. You coming?" Rose Cat asked.

"Sure." Veemon nodded.

Allowing the muddy cat hybrid to pick him up, Veemon clung to the girl and met Coulson's eyes, both of them knowing that Rose Cat would want to have access to the man to speak with him.

Perhaps that would be for the best and she may be able to find out some information on him and why he had stormed the base for the hammer.

Then again, she wouldn't be talking to him about that, she would go off to speak with him to try and cheer him up.

Rose Cat had to be the biggest bleeding heart that worked at the agency.

To be continued...


	9. Of Gods and Super Soldiers

"Of Gods and Super Soldiers"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Once she had shed off her muddy clothing and took a long, hot shower to wash herself off, Davey changed into a pair of old jeans, hiking boots and a white spaghetti strapped top.

After that was done and she had dried her hair, Davey had made her way to pay a visit to Coulson, wanting to see if he would allow her to pay a visit to their prisoner.

Scooping up Veemon in her arms and putting a baseball hat on her head, Davey made her way to where Coulson was currently waiting for information on the hammer and the man.

Walking into the area that was filled with computers and scientists, the cat hybrid glanced around until she caught the scent of maple and woods that usually clung to Coulson.

When she made her way over to speak with Coulson, the cat hybrid narrowed her chocolate colored eyes in agitation when she saw who was speaking with him.

It was a bald man with slight tanned skin and brown eyes who wore glasses named Jasper Sitwell.

The man didn't look threatening or like he could do much damage in a fight, but there was something about Sitwell that put Davey on edge whenever he popped up.

It took everything in the girl to keep her inner lioness calm and to not rip the man to shreds.

Hovering nearby, Davey listened in on the conversation the two men were having about the blond they had captured, curious to see what they were planning on doing with him.

"The man doesn't own anything form of identification, no passport or driver's license. We then took his fingerprints and tried facial recognition to find any form of information, but there is nothing in any files anywhere about who this man is. It's almost like he doesn't exist." Sitwell informed.

That caused Davey and Veemon to jolt to attention, curious over this new bit of information that Sitwell had provided.

As for Coulson, he was in disbelief on this subject, but there was a part of him that wasn't all that in denial.

After all, one of their agents was partnered to a two foot tall talking blue lizard from a different reality; therefore, there may be a chance that the blond man may be from a separate universe or planet as well.

It would explain why there were unable to find any type of information on the man.

"That's impossible. Are you sure you checked everything? There has to be something we've missed." Coulson frowned as he looked over the results on the papers Sitwell had handed to him.

"We ran these tests multiple times, sir. We couldn't find anything on him. We even drew some blood from him to see if it would help us find any information needed on this guy, but we still couldn't find anything. As far as we're concerned, this guy doesn't exist!" Sitwell exclaimed.

Blue eyes glancing over the papers, Coulson then took notice of Davey who was walking over to them, recognizing the determined expression on her face as she made her way over to them.

"Motomiya, can I help you with something?" Coulson asked making Sitwell glance at the girl.

"Yes, I want to speak with the prisoner." Davey stated.

"Are you serious? You honestly think you can just waltz up here and demand things like that?" Sitwell scoffed.

That earned him a glare from Davey who allowed her eyes to turn red and it made the man step back, the scent of fear wafting off of him.

Coulson tried very hard not to roll his eyes at the way Sitwell was behaving, knowing that the man had an issue with Davey and Penny, especially since the two super heroines had certain perks that he didn't.

Courage and humanity were both things that Sitwell horribly lacked.

"Honestly, I think it would be the best option we have to allow Motomiya to speak with the prisoner. She may be able to get some information out of him. Especially since none of our guys have been able to do it." Coulson said.

"Thanks, Phil." Davey flashed him a grin as her eyes returned to their natural color.

The man nodded at the teenager, giving her a small smile, having every bit of confidence in her which made the bald man glare at Coulson and Davey.

She then turned around and started walking out of the area, making her way towards the cell where the blond was being held to speak with him.

As she walked closer to the cell, she could sense that there was something off about the area.

Not only was there the scent of petrichor in the air, a scent that seemed o cling to the blond man, but there was a second scent that she didn't recognize from anyone inside.

The scent was of the first snow fall of winter and it drew her in as she wondered who possessed the scent.

"Davey, do you hear that?" Veemon asked with a frown as his ears twitched.

"Hear what?" She asked him.

"I think there's someone inside that room talking with that big muscley guy." Veemon whispered.

Narrowing her eyes at that, Davey snuck up to the room and peered inside to find that the blond was speaking to a man who had long dark hair, pale skin and light green eyes who was holding a walking stick.

Curious over whom this man was and why no one had been able to pick up his trace, Davey set Veemon down on the ground and she eaves dropped on the conversation the two men were having.

"Let me explain to Father." The blond begged.

"Father is dead." The dark haired man said.

This caused the blond to gain a look of horror on his face, unable to believe what he had heard.

"What?" The blond gasped out.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him, I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." The brunette informed.

Ducking his head down, the blond tried his best to keep his tears from falling or from sobbing loudly at the horrible news that had been delivered to him.

Even though his voice was soft and soothing as he spoke, trying to comfort the blond at the news of their father's death, Davey couldn't help but feel that the brunette was keeping something secret from him.

"It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." The brunette said.

Hearing this, the blond swallowed and looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"Can I come home?" The blond asked.

"The truce with Yodenheim is conditional upon your exile." The brunette told him.

The more information he was gaining from his brother was causing the blond to grow greatly upset.

"Yes, but, couldn't we find a way?" The blond questioned looking desperate to return home.

"Mother has forbidden your return." The brunette said, stopping the blond from any more of his begging.

Hearing that his mother didn't desire his return, the blond looked even more devastated than he had originally been, learning that his own family had disowned him.

"This is good-bye, brother. I'm so sorry." The brunette sighed with an upset look on his face.

Shaking his head, unable to comprehend what was happening, the blond tried to think of the words he wanted to say to his brother, if this truly was the last time they would see each other.

"No, I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." He said.

"Farewell." The brunette whispered.

Knowing that the brunette would be walking to the door to leave the room, Davey stepped back and hid around the corner quickly, dragging Veemon with her.

Turning around, the man then walked to the door and it slid open, allowing him to walk out and Davey was stunned to see that he had turned invisible to the human eye.

"Good-bye." The blond whispered as he stared at the ground.

"Where the heck did that guy go? He just disappeared!" Veemon exclaimed as he glanced around in confusion.

"Yeah, that was weird. You stay out here and keep an eye out for him. I'll go talk to Goldie Locks." Davey said.

Nodding at that, Veemon remained out in the hall as he tried to search for the dark haired man who had turned invisible.

Knowing that Veemon would be fine on his own, Davey opened the door to the cell and walked inside, gaining the attention of the blond whose head picked up and he tried to hide his tears.

Looking the girl over, he recognized her as the cat creature that he had battled.

"Hi." She greeted with a small smile.

Unsure of what the girl was up to, the blond watched as she walked forward and stood in front of him, holding her hand out towards him.

"We didn't get off on the right foot earlier. My name's Davinia Motomiya. And you are?" She asked.

Staring at her hand, trying to figure out what the girl was up to, the blond remembered his manners and reached his larger hand out, gently grasping her hand in his own.

"Thor Odinson." He said.

Blinking at that name, Davey simply pulled her hand out of Thor's hold and stepped back, arms crossing behind her back.

Looking over the man, she could tell that he was still upset over the news of his father's death and she couldn't bring herself to interrogate him, especially since he seemed to be very upset.

Unlike most of the people who were working at the base, Davey had a kind heart and felt compassion for everyone, even the people who were supposed to be her enemies.

"So, I take it no one's been feeding you. Do you feel hungry?" She asked.

Confused by the kindness that was being displayed from the cat hybrid, Thor looked up at her.

"Are you trying to bribe information out of me now? Since the last person failed to interrogate me?" Thor asked the girl.

"I happen to be nicer than most of the people here. Also, if Coulson was tough on you, then it was because you attacked and hurt his people. Coulson is protective over his people and he does whatever he can to take care of us." Davey defended.

Hearing the defensive tone the young woman had taken, Thor gave a wry grin.

"He must be a great man if he has inspired the loyalty of a mighty warrior such as you." Thor commented.

"He's my friend and one of my people. I keep the people I care about safe." Davey stated.

Watching the young woman and seeing the way she stood with her back straight and head held high, Thor felt respect grow for her.

She was a powerful young woman, but she didn't gloat over her abilities and she seemed to be honestly kind to him, despite the fact that he had threatened the people she worked with.

Nodding at that, Thor then ran his hand through his hair, wondering over what was going to happen with him now.

According to his brother, he was unable to return home and was forever trapped in this strange new world that he knew nothing about and didn't belong.

"What are your people planning to do with me?" Thor asked.

"I honestly don't know. My best bet would be they want to recruit you to work for us." Davey answered honestly.

"And what kind of work do you do?" Thor questioned.

"We protect people. And we do that by fighting the bad guys, defeating terrorist groups, locking up drug dealers and slave traders. The world is filled with all kinds of evils out there and some of us really want to make a difference." Davey said.

Noticing the aged look of someone who has faced hardship and multiple battles in her life, Thor leaned forward in his seat, appearing very interested in her words.

"Is that why you joined?" He asked her.

Frowning when she saw the intense expression of interest the blond man was giving her, Davey sighed and crossed her arms under her bust.

"I have firsthand experience of the evils in this world and I want to do whatever I can to help others who have suffered, to show them that there are people out there who do care and want to do whatever they can to help them." She told him.

Stunned with the sincerity that was in her tone, Thor found himself sitting up properly in his seat, unable to respond, but felt himself awed by this woman.

Just then, the door to the cell was opened and Coulson walked inside with Veemon.

"Well, it looks like you've been bailed out." Coulson grinned over at Thor.

This made Thor and Davey look at the man in confusion.

Veemon then rushed up to his partner's side, shocking Thor who jumped out of his seat, staring down at the creature in shock.

Bending down, Davey scooped Veemon up into her arms and smiled down at him fondly and the Digimon giggled, giving her an expression of utter adoration.

This calmed Thor, but also left him feeling curious over the affection that was being shared between the pink feline and the blue lizard.

"What do you mean he's being bailed out? Bailed by whom?" Davey asked as she sat Veemon on her hip.

"A man named Erik Selvig. Said he was a friend of yours." Coulson said to Thor.

Thor's eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded.

"Yes, um, he's a friend of mine." He confirmed.

"Right, well, he's waiting for you to be taken back home. I'll take you to him now." Coulson said.

"Thank you. Um, sorry for the inconvenience." Thor apologized.

"Right. Follow me." Coulson told the blond.

The two men then left the room, Thor giving Davey one last look before leaving.

Walking out of the room, Davey followed from behind and made her way to the area of the base where Clint was located, speaking on the phone with Natasha who was curious over how their mission was fairing.

Hearing his daughter figure approaching him, Clint turned to smile at her.

"Hey, Tasha, I gotta go now. I'll see you in a few days. Yeah, I love you, too. Bye." Clint said before hanging up.

Turning his phone off, Clint then slipped it into his pocket and turned his full attention onto the girl.

"So, how did your talk with the big guy go?" The archer asked.

"He said his name is Thor Odinson and he is definitely not from Earth. The hammer also belongs to him and that's why he came after it. It's his key to going back to his home, wherever that is." Davey reported.

Listening to the way the girl was speaking and seeing the compassion in her eyes, the archer knew that the DigiDestined may have developed a type of care for the man that she had developed for Penny.

She viewed him as an innocent who needed to be aided and protected.

Honestly, it was this trait that made Clint feel that Davey should be the child of Light or perhaps the child of Purity, especially since she had retained her kind nature after her years of torture and training to become a deadly assassin.

Leaning forward, Clint placed a hand on Davey's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry so much, kiddo. I'm sure this guy will be fine. You need to learn that you can't help everyone out. You have to let others look out for themselves." Clint told her.

"I know, but I can't help it." Davey gave a small grin.

Pulling the girl into his side, Clint then started leading her off to where the coffee station had been set up.

No one had any time to gather any food, but they could take a break to rush off to grab a huge pot or three of coffee for everyone to drink.

To be continued...


	10. Awake and Alive

"Awake and Alive"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After Thor left the base, Davey and Veemon had spread out, searching for any signs of the invisible man.

Sneaking into the area that held the security footage, Davey watched the videos and saw that the strange man had completely disappeared and no one was able to see him.

She didn't know if the man was still wandering around the base, but she kept her guard up in case, trying to sniff him out.

Searching the base for the rest of the night, the duo of Miracles was able to safely determine that the invisible man was no longer there since his scent was faint.

Once she was sure everything was handled, Davey went off with Veemon to take a nap in her and Clint's trailer while the archer took over the duties of acting as look-out, aware of the invisible man who had been seen by the duo of Miracles.

Waking up the next day, Davey showered and changed into her uniform, then made her way to where breakfast was being served.

When she arrived at the area, she found Clint nursing a traveler's mug filled with coffee and she bit back a grin of amusement.

"Think you have enough coffee?" She asked walking over.

"Nope." Clint said before chugging it down.

A blonde woman then walked over to the duo, smiling at them as Davey grabbed a mug and poured in sugar and milk into her coffee.

"Pretty sure coffee's not meant to be chugged." Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse commented.

"Kinda need it after the late night shifts." Clint said.

Bobbi shrugged at that, knowing her former partner was right and simply sipped her drink, enjoying the scent of the dark roast.

Looking over to where Davey was standing, Bobbi watched in amusement as the hybrid snatched a mug from Veemon's hands.

"No way, you are not having coffee. The last time I let you drink this stuff; you were bouncing off the walls for over an hour and were sick in bed for two days." Davey scolded.

Veemon pouted and crossed his arms, looking very annoyed by the fact that he wasn't getting his way.

"You go through one caffeine high and no one ever lets you forget it." The dragon muttered.

Bobbi simply giggled at the interaction between the two partners.

Coulson was then seen walking into the room, on the phone with someone.

Whoever he was on the phone with, it appeared that the conversation was important by the way the man's blue eyes grew wide.

Glancing around the room, Coulson spotted Davey and started making his way over to the hybrid which made Clint and Bobbi look at her, wondering what was going on.

"What's up, Coulson?" Davey asked curious over why the man had sought her out.

"It's Fury. He has some important news for you and you need to return to headquarters now." Coulson said seriously.

Confused over this, Davey accepted the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Rose Cat." She greeted, her tone taking on a serious one.

"You have a new assignment. Get back to New York right now." Fury ordered.

"But what about the hammer?" Davey questioned.

"This is a shit done more important than the damn hammer! Get over here right now." Fury demanded as he raised his voice.

Ears lowering at the sound of the angry man's voice, Davey then hung up and handed the phone back over to Coulson.

"So, do I have transportation waiting for me?" She asked.

"Yes. Morse, you're going with her. You know how to operate the jet. Use it to take Motomiya back to headquarters." Coulson ordered.

"Yes, sir." Bobbi nodded.

Taking their coffee with them, the two female agents took off to gather their things while Veemon swiped the box of donuts, carry it with him since he didn't want to skip out on breakfast.

Quickly packing up her things, Davey boarded the jet with Veemon and Bobbi soon rose the air craft up into the sky, taking off in the direction of Manhattan.

They arrived at headquarters in a few hours and Davey thanks Bobbi for the ride before rushing off to where Fury was located.

When she entered the building, the first thing she noticed was how everyone inside seemed to be in an uproar.

Something big was happening and she needed to know what it was.

Spotting Brock Rumlow, someone she didn't like but still worked with on a few assignments when she had to, Davey walked up to him.

"Rumlow." She said making him stop.

"Rose Cat." He nodded.

"Where's Fury? He called me in for a new assignment." She told him.

"He's in the medical bay. You're going to lose your mind when you find out what's going on." Rumlow said.

Confused by this, Davey nodded at Rumlow and started jogging to the medical bay, Veemon jumping up and clinging to her back as she raced off.

Arriving at the room, Davey pushed her way passed some the agents who were rushing about, looking over charts.

Finding Fury standing in front of a glass wall to one of the rooms, Davey walked up to stand beside the man.

"What's going on?" She asked making the man turn towards her.

"Last night, we got a call from one of our agents who were on a mission in the arctic. He and his crew found something. I can't believe that this is actually possible. Howard Stark had been trying to find him for years, but we finally managed to track him down by accident." Fury scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Davey demanded.

Turning her head to look through the window, Davey's eyes grew wide in shock when she saw what appeared to be the body of a man covered in ice.

He was being slowly thawed out by the doctors who were hovering around him, checking his vitals and pulse very carefully.

"Holy shit... Is that really who I think it is?" Davey whispered in stunned awe.

"It is. And he's alive." Fury reported.

Gasping in shock, Davey kept her eyes glued to the defrosting body of the legendary Captain America, unable to believe that he was really only teen feet away from her.

As a child, she had been in awe of Captain America and looked up to him just like everyone else had, but after being turned into a super soldier herself, Davey wasn't certain how she felt about the man.

Looking down at the girl, Fury saw how she was staring intently at the Captain, knowing she had mixed emotions about the man being here.

Just then, the heart monitor started beeping wildly and the Captain groaned as he started thrusting his arms around, knocking out the doctors who tried to subdue him.

Recognizing the signs of PTSD, the female super soldier burst into the room, making her way over to the blond and pulled the doctors to safety.

"Stay back! He's having a nightmare!" She warned them.

Turning her attention back onto the man, the illusion of the great Captain America shattered and all she saw was Steve Rogers, an innocent man who had been through hell and needed someone to help him.

People seemed to always forget that super soldiers were humans and needed to be helped and taken care of just like ordinary people did.

Making her way over to the man, Davey placed her right hand against Steve's cheek, making him stop his thrashing, but he did nuzzle into her hold, seeking the warmth of her body.

"Shh, it's all right. No one here is going to hurt you. You're safe." She told him.

Some of the doctors were about to stop the girl from interacting with the Captain, but Fury stepped into the room and called them off, allowing Davey to do whatever she had to.

Noticing that the man was slowly calming down as she whispered nonsense to him about being safe, Davey started to run her fingers through his damp blond curls.

"C-Cold...so cold..." He shivered.

"I know. Don't worry, hun, we're taking care of you. You have to let the doctors do what they need to. You'll be warm and in a bed soon enough. Just try to relax and let them work. I promise, no one here is going to hurt you." She said.

Taking comfort in the sound of the soft voice and the warmth that was being provided, Steve desperately tried to open his eyes, wanting to see who was helping him.

Eye lids slowly opening, Steve's greenish blue eyes landed on the face of a beautiful young woman who had a gentle expression as she stared down at him.

He had never seen anyone with hair like hers before, wishing he had his sketch pad and pencil so that he could sketch her and hoped that he would be able to find a colored pencil that would match the gorgeous color of her hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw doctors walking over to them and he tensed up.

"Hey, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you. They're here to help. Just relax and let them do their job, okay, Blue Eyes?" She gave a small smile.

Nodding slowly, Steve nuzzled into her hand that was on his cheek, feeling his eyes closing, still too weak and tired to stay awake for very long.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep now." She whispered, lulling him back to sleep.

Once she was sure the man had fallen back to sleep and wouldn't be having an episode, Davey backed away and allowed the doctors to continue their work, defrosting his lower half.

Sensing Fury walking up behind her, Davey crossed her arms and kept a vigilant watch over the man.

"You handled that very well." Fury commented.

"Thanks. So, he's my new assignment isn't he?" She asked him already knowing the answer.

"He is. You're the only person here who can understand him best. You already showed off that you can help him out when he needs. He needs someone and you're the only person I can trust to become his handler." Fury told her.

"Fine. But I want him in my apartment. He'll be living with me where he'll be safe and can get some peace to work through everything that's happened. Also, he may want the files on his old friends to look them over and help him adjust to the new time line." Davey said.

Fighting off a smirk at how easily the girl was taking on the role of taking care of her fellow super soldier, Fury nodded.

"Very well then. I'll let you do what you think is best for him. I'll get those files ready for you." Fury said as he walked out of the room.

Allowing the man to leave, Davey stayed where she was, watching over Steve carefully.

As she did this, she wondered if this was how Winter had felt when he had become her handler and taken on the role of watching over her.

As soon as Steve was defrosted, he was dressed into a pair of brown pants, shoes and a white shirt with the symbol of SHIELD before he was taken to Davey's apartment.

Tucking the man in, making sure he would be warm and comfortable; Davey then left the change into her civilian clothing and to cook food for when Steve eventually woke up.

Later on, Fury had the files on the Howling Commandos, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter so that Steve could read them later on.

To be continued...


	11. Steve's Guardian Angel

"Steve's Guardian Angel"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Screaming and the sound of gunfire echoed around Steve as he looked around him, seeing the images of people fighting and being killed all around him.

Trying to rush over to help his teammates, Steve suddenly found himself clinging to the side of a train as it sped down the track, trying to climb out to where his friend Bucky Barnes was located.

Reaching out, Steve tried to grab his friend who was holding his hand out towards him, but the bar Bucky was holding onto broke and he screamed as he fell into the snowy ground below him.

Steve screamed out his friend's name, tears burning his eyes and he found himself sitting in a destroyed bar, trying to drink himself to death after failing to rescue the most important person to him.

Hearing someone walking into the bar, Steve expected it to be Peggy Carter, a woman he was developing feelings for.

He remembered her coming to speak with him about failing to save Bucky once before, but the words she said didn't help to make him feel any better at all.

What he wasn't expecting was to feel a warm hand cup his face while a second hand started carding through his hair.

Head perking up, Steve stared as he found a raspberry haired woman standing at his side, staring down at him with a comforting expression on her face.

Steve wasn't sure who he was, but he recognized her.

He thought he had imagined her before, coming to his side when he felt the most vulnerable and gently comforted him.

"Take it easy, Blue Eyes. You're having a nightmare. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Maybe it did happen to you, but it's over and done with now. You're not on the battle field. You're not fighting anyone. You're here with me, safe." She told him.

Listening to the comforting sound of her voice, Steve found himself no longer in the destroyed bar, but was lying on a soft bed, wrapped up in light pink bed sheets and his bed was resting on a large black and white pillow.

Fluttering his eyes to try and clear his vision, Steve found the raspberry haired woman sitting on the bed beside him, dressed in a white tank top with a sweetheart neckline, a gold choker with a pink diamond and light wash jeans.

"Hey, you with me?" She asked him as she brushed his bangs off of his forehead.

Blinking his eyes to try and wake himself up further, Steve stared up at the woman, looking over her flawless face, caring brown eyes and landed on the top of her head, stunned by the sight of the two strange appendages twitching.

"Am I seein' things or do you have cat ears?" He asked with his Brooklyn accent ringing through.

"I'm a lion, actually." She said giving him a small grin.

Groaning, Steve moved to sit up properly on the bed, the sheets falling down onto his lap.

Looking around the room, he took notice of the teal colored walls and the pink and white sheer and we're in curtains that covered the windows while there was white colored furniture in the room.

After he looked over the bedroom, his eyes then landed on the young woman who was observing him with patience and kindness in her eyes which made him relax.

"Who are you and where am I?" He demanded.

"I'm Davey Motomiya and we're in New York right now. This is my apartment." She informed.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked him.

Going silent, Steve thought back to when he was fighting the Red Skull.

The Tesseract had killed him and then Steve tried to fly the plane filled with bombs somewhere safe.

He had been speaking with Peggy on the radio, making a date that he had a feeling he would never be able to make when the plane crashed into the water.

"I-I was flying the plane. I crashed it into the water. Then there was nothing but cold and everything went black." Steve said.

Seeing the upset expression on his face, Davey reached forward and placed her hand on top of his, making him flinch and she let him go, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You crashed into the arctic ocean. Your body froze over in the water. A team from SHIELD, formally known as the SSR, found you and you were brought back to New York." Davey told him.

"You work for the SSR?" Steve asked her.

"It's called SHIELD now." Davey said.

"Where are Agent Carter and Howard?" Steve asked next.

A sad expression formed on the woman's face making Steve frown in confusion, wondering what he had said wrong.

"Rogers, you need to know, you've been in the ice for a long time. Mr. Stark tried to find where your plane landed, but it was hard to do so since he had no idea which ocean you landed in. And when you went down, the world kept moving and changing. Everything around you is pretty different now." She informed.

Getting up from the bed, Davey then grabbed a pile of folders off of dresser where her laptop was set up, walking back over to the first successful super soldier to hand them over to him.

"I know you have a lot of questions about what's going on, but I think you should read these files first. They'll help you understand what's going on. If you have any more questions after reading this, feel free to ask me. I'm gonna get lunch ready." Davey told him.

Accepting the files, Steve noticed the pictures of Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Chester Phillips and his Howling Commandos teammates along with a few other people on the files.

The girl then walked out of the bedroom, leaving Steve alone to read the files while she made lunch for them to eat.

Looking through the files, Steve found one of Davey that was tucked into the pile and he opened it up, wanting to learn more about the woman.

After he read all of the files, Steve remained seated on the bed, unsure of how to feel.

He had been frozen alive in that ice for over sixty years before he was finally found and was now in the care of this generation's super soldier, one who had gone through hell when she was injected with the serum.

Deciding he had spent enough time in the room, Steve slowly rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen, finding Davey wearing an apron while her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun.

She was taking a pan out of the oven that looked to be filled with spaghetti with meat sauce and cheese baked inside of it.

He also noticed that she had a tail that was twitching about behind her.

The female super soldier looked to be quite domestic in this scene and Steve couldn't help but find her to be adorable, especially with the frilly blue apron she was wearing.

Turning around, Davey found Steve standing there and she gave him a small smile.

"Hey. You've been in there a while. Anyway, how are you feeling right now?" She asked as she set the pan down on top of the oven.

"Honestly, I don't know. Mostly overwhelmed, I guess." Steve shrugged.

"That's normal. Also, you don't have to try and get accustomed to everything right away. It took me almost a year to adjust." Davey said.

Thinking back to what he had read about the girl and all of the things she had been through, Steve wondered how she was even able to smile after the torture and pain she had endured.

"Did you really? I mean, how do you do it?" Steve asked.

"It took some time and therapy, but I managed it. I also started working for SHIELD to help people and put people like the ones who abducted away. Or kill them. Killing them works better since they never stay in jail for long. They happen to have too many connections to keep them locked up." Davey growled in annoyance.

Walking over to a cupboard, Davey pulled out two turquoise colored plates and used her tail to open a drawer to take out a spatula.

Sitting down at the mahogany table that was in the kitchen, Steve looked around and found a few pictures of Davey with various other people hung up around the apartment.

She looked happy with her friends and family members and there were strange looking creatures in some of the pictures as well, but Davey was mostly seen with a blue lizard creature, hugging it close to her chest.

Sensing the young woman walking over to him, Steve watched as she set a plate filled with the spaghetti and cheese mixture in front of him along with a bottle of water which confused him.

"They bottle water now?" He asked picking up the bottle to look it over curiously.

"They have been for a while now. Makes it easier to carry around during trips or when you're working out." Davey said.

Screwing the cap off of the bottle, Steve took a hesitant sip, testing the water to see what it would taste like.

It wasn't until after his first sip that he realized how thirsty he truly was and downed the entire bottle within seconds.

"Uh, could I have another?" He asked.

Giving him an amused grin, Davey went over to the steel colored fridge and pulled out a second bottle, handing it over to the blond.

"You're going to be staying here with me for a while now, Blue Eyes. The food and water is yours to have, too. You can just get up and get in yourself if you want. You don't have to ask for permission." She told him.

Listening to her talk, Steve couldn't help but blush for two reasons.

The first reason was that he was going to be sharing an apartment with a beautiful woman who was very kind and had helped him through his nightmares twice already.

The second reason was because she had called him Blue Eyes once again and he liked it when she did that.

It was the first time anyone had given him a nickname that wasn't insulting or meant to hurt his feelings in anyway.

"Okay. Thanks." He said ducking his head down.

Smiling at the blush that was on Steve's face, Davey couldn't help think that he looked absolutely adorable with that blush and shy smile on his face.

She was probably going to have her hands full with Steve to take care of, but she wondered if she would come to care for him and imprint on him like she had with Penny, Clint and Natasha.

She also wondered if that was what Fury had been planning when he assigned her as Captain America's handler.

Later on, Davey had showed Steve the appliances in the house and taught him how to use them if he ever needed them before she showed him to the guest room she had prepared for him while he had been sleeping.

When Steve had a difficult time sleeping, though, Davey had pulled out a futon and set it on the floor, telling him that she understood that the mattress felt too soft and made it difficult to sleep since he hadn't slept on one for years during his time in the army.

With everything taken care of, Davey returned to her bedroom to sleep, leaving Steve to curl up on the futon, and breathing in the scent of the female super hero that was clinging to the sheets and relaxed his mind.

Before he fell into a dreamless sleep, Steve couldn't help but think about how lucky he was that Davey had agreed to take him in since he wasn't sure he would be fine with anyone else.

To be continued...


	12. Fear of the Water

"Fear of the Water"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day Davey had woken up to find Steve was gone, but had left a note to say he had gone out for a run.

She took a shower and got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a black tube top that had a pink heart on the front.

While she was in the kitchen making breakfast, she heard Steve return from his run, finding him to be covered in sweat.

"Yikes. Is it really that hot out?" She questioned.

"Unbelievably so. The air felt so thick and...soupy I guess would be the description." Steve said.

"Ugh. I would hate trying to do that." Davey's nose scrunched up in the most adorable way.

Shaking his head to get the thought out of his mind, Steve walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, unscrewing the cap and downing the liquid inside of it.

Noticing how stressed the blond male appeared to be, Davey continued adding the ingredients to the pancake batter.

"Why don't you go take a shower? Breakfast should be done by the time you get out." Davey offered.

"Okay. Um, do-do you mind if I use your stuff? Like, your shampoo and soap or would that be weird?" He asked.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something. Um, yeah, you can borrow my shampoo, but I don't have soap. I have body wash. It's a liquid form of soap. They're under the sink in the bathroom. Towels are in the closet right there." Davey instructed.

"Thanks." Steve nodded.

Walking over to where the closet was located, Steve opened it to reveal shelves inside that were filled with white, dark blue, light blue and teal colored towels that were folded inside.

Grabbing a dark blue towel that looked to be long enough to wrap around his waist, Steve also took a wash cloth and went into the bathroom, taking in the sight of the porcelain toilet, shower and the tub.

He was a bit surprised to see that the bathroom was a bit bigger than he imagined it would be, but he supposed that would be a perk of the job Davey had working for SHIELD.

Checking the cupboard under the sink, Steve found bottles of shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, bath oil, body lotion and the body wash.

Grabbing the shampoo and the body wash, Steve then walked over to the shower and looked over to dials, trying to figure out how to use it since it was one handle that seemed to turn to the left and to the right, but he wasn't sure which way to turn it to get warm water.

He almost called out to Davey to ask for her help, but decided against it.

He didn't want to bother her for something so trivial, so he simply stripped out of his sweaty clothing and climbed inside of the shower, amazed with how much space there was.

Reaching out, Steve turned the dial, hoping for a spray of warm water, but was shocked when he was hit by ice cold water.

Meanwhile, Davey was cooking the pancake batter and had gone into her bedroom to retrieve some of the clothing that Fury had given her for Steve to wear.

She had also been given a credit card to take Steve shopping for any necessities he needed.

Finished with cooking the pancakes, Davey then set the plate filled with them down on the table before she brewed some coffee.

Turning the TV on and turning it onto a cartoon that was playing, Davey was a bit surprised when she checked the time and saw that Steve had been in the bathroom for almost an hour.

Feeling worried, Davey stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, hearing the shower still going.

"Steve, are you okay in there?" She knocked on the door.

When he didn't answer her, Davey checked the door and found that it was unlocked, so she walked inside, hoping Steve didn't yell at her for it.

Once inside, she found Steve was sitting inside of the shower, a blank expression on his face as the cold water pelted down on his shivering body.

Realizing what was happening; Davey turned off the water and grabbed a towel, walking inside of the shower stall to covering the man up with it.

"Steve, listen to me. You're not under the ice any more. You're here with me. Come on." Davey said.

She rubbed him dry with the towel, keeping her eyes away from the area between his legs as she tried to warm him up.

Looking back up to Steve's face and noticing he still had a faraway look in his eyes, Davey placed her hands on his face, gently rubbing at the cheeks that had stubble growing.

"Steve, come on, don't think about the ice. Listen to my voice. You're safe here with me. You're in New York with me. Remember? Come on, Blue Eyes, snap out of it." She called.

Hearing the name Blue Eyes being spoken, Steve seemed to snap back into reality and found himself staring down at the worried face of Davey who was kneeling in the wet shower with him.

"Davey?" He questioned.

"Hey, you with me?" She asked, reminding him of the last time he was woken up from a nightmare.

"Yeah. I-I'm with you." he nodded.

Trying to shake off the memory of crashing into the ice, Steve felt himself shaking and tried to stop himself from crying, not wanting to appear weak in front of the female super soldier.

Sensing his fear and sadness, Davey moved her hands to Steve's shoulders and pulled him forward, resting his head against her chest as she tried to comfort him while also providing warmth with her body heat for him.

"It's okay, Blue Eyes. It's going to take a while to get better. You have a long road to recovery, but I'll be there every step of the way." She told him.

Forgetting any embarrassment he would have usually felt about being naked in front of a woman, Steve leaned into her embrace and found his arms wrapping around her body.

As he leaned into her embrace, Steve breathed in her scent of strawberries and flowers, relaxing against her warm body as she held him gently, purring deep in her throat.

After a short while, Steve had been helped into his bed room and Davey kept her eyes away from the man's private parts as she helped him get dressed.

Once he was changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, Steve was lead into the kitchen where he was served the pancakes and a cup of coffee.

They ate in silence, Steve feeling mortified that he had clung to Davey the way he had and that he couldn't even take a shower without someone rushing into the room to help him.

Noticing how silent the blond male was being and having some idea on what he was thinking about, Davey then started talking, hoping that what she said would help him feel less pathetic.

"The first time I went swimming after my abduction, I had a panic attack." She revealed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Steve turned his attention back onto the young woman.

"The people who captured me used to strip me down and throw buckets of ice cold water on me. There was also a time that they would hold my head under water. I thought I would be fine with swimming at the beach with my friends since I could easily stand under the shower, but I was wrong. When I was in the ocean, the water was cold and I was suddenly back in that facility. Being abused and stripped down in front of those sick bastards. My friends were with me at the time and they dived in after me, dragging me back onto the beach. I felt so weak and pathetic for losing control of my emotions like that and realized that I still had a long way to go before I got better." She said.

Listening intently to the story that was being told to him, Steve felt a bit ridiculous about the way he was behaving since he knew the girl in front of him had been through a trauma that seemed even greater than his.

She had been stripped of her dignity, her name, her life and her gender yet she was still this strong beautiful person who was sitting across the table from him.

If he were the one in her shoes he honestly had no idea what he would do or how he would react.

Waking up and finding yourself to be asleep for almost seventy years was traumatizing, especially when almost everyone you used to know was now dead, but he supposed there were a few things that were worst than that.

"Steve, I know that you're going through a lot, but so have plenty of other people and they eventually managed to live normal lives once again. You will too. You might feel like it's not possible, but you will manage it. I know you will." Davey told him.

"Thanks." Steve said as he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." Davey smiled.

Once breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed, Davey and Steve went out to the store that was nearby the apartment, the blond glancing around curiously at everything around him.

Some of the women and men in the streets were staring at the attractive duo that was walking by.

A few women looked like they wanted to pounce on Steve, but stopped when Davey gently took his hand in her own, signaling that the man was off limits to the vultures as they walked off.

Walking inside of one of the clothing shops, Davey helped Steve find him new clothes to wear, but they had a bit of trouble since everything seemed too small.

This had Steve commenting on how no matter what he was, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn or Captain America, he was always going to have trouble finding something that fit him which caused Davey to grin and her nose scrunched up in amusement which made him feel a sense of victory.

While they went around the shop finding clothing for him, Steve became slightly jealous when some men tried to flirt with an oblivious Davey, but felt greatly amused when the men saw him walking up behind the hybrid, making them assume he was her boyfriend and they quickly took off.

After finally finding him some clothing that fit, they headed off to eat lunch together at a restaurant that Davey enjoyed going to with her friends.

Once they ate a surprising amount of food, thanks to their super soldier metabolism, they headed off to a pharmacy to pick up some shampoo and body wash for Steve to use, but he was picky when it came to choosing what he wanted, making sure none of the stuff he bought would irritate his roommate's sensitive nose.

Picking up everything Steve was sure he needed, they went back to the apartment to put everything away and then Davey started teaching the male how to use a cell phone since Fury was planning on getting him one to use.

Later on that night, Davey was making rice and steaks for dinner when her cell phone started beeping and she pulled it out of her pocket to see what new message she had received.

As for Steve, he was sitting in the living room, watching the news channel to learn what was going on in the world and heard the people giving reports on Rose Cat, Spider-Woman and Iron Man the heroes of New York.

It seemed like the citizens of the city all seemed to like the three vigilantes better than they did the Fantastic Four who seemed to cause too much damage while they worked.

Opening her message on her phone, Davey scoffed at the picture that was taken of her and Steve holding hands as they walked down the street.

"That little brat!" Davey huffed in amusement.

"What? What's going on?" Steve asked turning to look over at her.

"A friend of mine took a picture of us while we were out today and sent it to all of our friends. Now, everyone thinks we're dating. Not that that would be a bad thing, it's just...really annoying when people jump to conclusions like that." Davey said.

Blushing at the idea of dating Davey, Steve cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to the girl to take the phone out of her hands, looking over the picture that her friend Penny had taken of them.

Looking it over, Steve couldn't help but find that they looked good together, smiling as they held hands and walked down the street.

According the one of the girl's friends, Yolei, they looked great together and would make pretty babies.

"Can you hand me the salt?" Davey asked.

Pocketing the phone, Steve then walked over to the spice rack and grabbed the salt, handing it over to the girl who took it and sprinkle a bit on the meat.

"So, your friends seem to be pretty nice." Steve commented.

"They're very opinionated, especially Yolei and Mimi. Those two have been trying to find me someone to date for years, but have been failing. They seem to think I would be happier if I had someone to come home to and wake up in bed with." Davey rolled her eyes.

"You-You don't think you would be?" Steve asked looking interested in the answer.

"I don't know. I never really had a boyfriend before. It's hard to find someone I really like, especially since I don't know how they would react to the whole gender bending and tail thing." Davey said as her ears and tail both twitched.

"I got used to them. To be honest, I think they're cute." Steve said.

He was rewarded with a blush that colored Davey's cheeks which made him smile at his accomplishment.

"Okay. Are you going to help me cook or what?" She asked.

"Sure." Steve nodded as he took the pot of rice off of the stove when he saw it boiling over.

"Oh, by the way, my friend Penny is coming over tomorrow. She's dropping off Veemon, my partner." Davey spoke up.

"Partner? Like for your missions?" Steve questioned as he stirred the rice to see if it was cooked.

"Something like that. You know those pictures with those creatures in them? Well, they're not stuffed animals. They're real living breathing creatures. Veemon has been with me for years." Davey revealed.

Stunned by the reveal, Steve looked over at the walls that had picture of Davey and the blue lizard that was now introduced as Veemon.

"And, um, he's going to be living here with us?" Steve asked.

"He was living here first. Also, don't worry, he's a sweetheart. You'll like him. Everyone does. He's basically like a little kid. Mostly because he's only 9 years old." Davey grinned.

"If you say so." Steve shrugged as he set the cooked pot of rise aside.

(At SHIELD...)

Fury watched as his scientists brought in the Tesseract and a man named Erik Selvig was among them, wanting to help discover the power of the cube.

As the director of the agency watched his people work, he couldn't help but think things were finally going his way.

He had a team of heroes at his beck and call to save the world when they were needed, he had the Tesseract to make weapons to defeat any evil that arrived, such as the Destroyer that attacked the town in New Mexico the other day, and now he had two super soldiers shacking up together.

With his luck, Davey and Steve would begin to develop feelings for each other and would become the next super powered couple like Natasha and Clint, and they would soon have beautiful super soldier/DigiDestined children who would grow up wanting to save the world like their parents.

If Coulson, Romanoff or Barton had any idea why Fury really wanted their dear Rose Cat to become the handler of Captain America, they would kill him, but he had hope that Steve would prove to be a perfect mate for Davey and they would live a happy life together.

As long as they prevented the world from being destroyed.

The end.


End file.
